Married Life
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: This story is a Sabriel AU, Where Sam and Gabe are married and they have adopted a 6 year old Dean. No hunting but instead John killed Mary in the fire and tried to kill Dean also. This is very AU obviously but yeah. ENJOY
1. Meet the Family, Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I watched Gabriel playing with our 7-year-old son Dean they were running around and playing tag. Gabriel and I adopted Dean nearly a year ago now, Dean didn't talk because when he was 4 years old his father killed his mother and started a fire in an attempt to kill Dean too. Dean had burn scars on his chest, arms and a few on his legs, he had been in foster care for a year and a half because of his burns and the bills that came along with them. When we had gone to the orphanage we saw plenty of 'normal' kids, but the moment we met Dean, I could see Gabriel falling in love with him, and it didn't take long for me to either. When we told the woman who ran the orphanage that we wanted Dean Winchester I had to stop Gabe from ripping her head off when she said, "Are you sure you want him? He doesn't talk and he has a lot of bills that need to be paid…" Gabe would have punched her if he could have but he knew better, he did yell at her telling her all he needed was love. Dean hasn't talked yet but he was smiling more and more lately, which was a great thing to see. I smiled as Gabriel caught up to Dean and picked him up, tickling him gently. Dean giggled excitedly and suddenly shouted, "Papa stop it!"

Gabe's hand stopped instantly, making Dean's eyes go wide as he realized he had just talked for the first time in nearly 3 years. Gabe sat down in the grass and I could see Dean's eyes fill with tears, making Gabe hug Dean gently rubbing his back, "Shh its okay Dean, I've got you, buddy"

Dean let out a soft whimper and nuzzled his nose into Gabe's neck. I moved so I was closer to them and gently kissed Dean's head before kissing Gabe's head before I sat down next to them. Dean favored Gabe more than he did me because Gabe was shorter than me and less threatening, it hurt sometimes but I did my best to not let it get to me because I loved him so much and I knew it wasn't his fault. Dean sniffled gently and pulled away from Gabe's neck, and I saw the little boy we had adopted from the orphanage again as he softly asked, "Is…is it okay if I call you Papa?"

Gabe smiled a little with tears in his eyes and nodded, "Of course it is Dean, you can call me anything you want buddy"

Dean blushed and looked at the little teddy bear I had given him so I gently took his hand, "That doesn't mean you have to talk Bean, but your Papa and I are happy to hear your voice"

Dean took his lower lip between his teeth gently before nodding a little, "Otay Sammy"

I laughed a little and nodded, "Well Bean I think it is about time for you to go to bed"

As I said bed Dean yawned, before he rubbed his eyes. Then he nodded a little and I could see he wanted to ask something, but I could tell he had had enough talking for now. Gabriel gently said, "Sam why don't you go read him a bedtime story while I clean up down here?"

Dean's eyes lit up, telling me that's what he wanted so I smiled and picked him gently, and went up the stairs to his bedroom. I helped him change into his pajamas before I laid down with him to read a story, after ten minutes he was out cold, curled against my side with his teddy. I stroked his hair gently before leaning down and softly kissing his head, "Sweet Dreams Dean".

I stayed there and watched him sleep not wanting to move him, after a few minutes Gabe came in and stood in the doorway, smiling a little as he softly asked, "He asleep?"

I nodded softly and whispered quietly, "Yeah he fell asleep a few minutes ago, he is out pretty hard."

Gabe nodded a little before coming over to help me get out of Dean's bed, without disturbing him too much. Once we were out in the hall I leaned against the door and pulled Gabe closed to my chest, Gabe smiled up at me and gently said, "He talked Sam."

I smiled a little and kissed Gabe slowly before nodded, "He did, I mean after all that time in foster care he hadn't talked once… and then we have him for almost a year and he calls you Papa? It is crazy what proper love can do for a child"

Gabe nodded and he studied my face, "What's wrong my moose?"

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head, "Nothing love, c'mon let's go to bed."

Gabe stayed silent until we got back to our room, once were both changed into our own pajamas he looked at me, "Something's bothering you, Sam, I know you okay? We have been together for 5 years and married for 3, Talk to me, Sam?"

I sighed a little and closed my eyes, "He likes you better and… and I don't know it kind of hurts sometimes"

Gabe came over and kissed me softly, "Hey, c'mon Sam. You know why they told us when we adopted him he may find you threatening and take more time to warm up to you. Just give it time Sam?"

I nodded, before sighing heavily, "I know, I know I shouldn't be upset but I don't know it just… Hurts sometimes"

Gabe nodded, "We knew this was going to be an uphill battle when we adopted him Sam. I mean the fact that he talked tonight? For the first time in 3 years is amazing baby, Love and care was all that little boy needed and him talking tonight proved that to us."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, stressed out a little before nodding, "Shit… you're right. Damn it I am being so stupid, After this beautiful little boy has been through hell I am complaining. I mean we haven't even had him for a whole year and then had him for 2 and not once did he seem remotely happy or safe enough to talk."

Gabe smiled before we both climbed into bed and he buried his nose into my neck, I smiled and kissed his head before he gently said, "Go to sleep Sammy"

I groaned a little and shook my head, "Damn it, I knew when he said it, you were going to use it."

Gabe laughed a bit and nodded, "Of course, I can't believe I never used it before."

I smiled before kissing his head and closing my eyes. I had just drifted off to sleep when I heard a scream coming from Dean's room, I was instantly out of bed and ran to Dean's room. Dean was tossing and turning in his bed so I went to his side and gently picked him up softly, "Hey, hey Bean sweetie its okay, Sammy's got you, buddy. It's just a bad dream sweetie"

Dean whimpered as he opened his eyes before cuddling into my chest and he cried hard. I softly walked over to the rocking chair and rocked him back and forth softly stroking his hair. Gabe came in and gently flicked the light on, softly asking "Another nightmare?"

I nodded a little but kept rocking Dean gently, as Gabe came over I tried to hand him to Gabriel thinking he would feel better with Gabe but Dean whimpered and clung tightly to my shirt, "Noo"

I nodded and stroked his hair gently, "Okay, okay buddy its okay, I've got you, sweetie."

Since we had adopted Dean we realized he had nightmares, it was really hard when we first got him because it hurt to see him so scared. At first the nightmares were every night but lately, they had spaced out to about every 2 or 3 nights. Most of the time Dean preferred Gabe, but occasionally he would refuse to let me go. Gabe softly kneeled in front of the chair and rubbed Dean's back, kissing his head lightly, "It's okay baby boy, want some warm milk, Dean?"

Dean nodded and whimpered softly, then he rubbed his eyes with his fist sleepily before he gently whimpered, "I miss my mommy" then he started crying again.

I softly started rocking again and stroked his hair gently, "I know you do Bean. C'mon why don't we get you some milk?"

Dean nodded and nuzzled his nose into my chest, I carefully adjusted him so his head was on my shoulder so I could stand up. I stroked his hair softly gently bouncing him a little as I walked into the kitchen before pouring Dean a cup of milk, before sticking it into the microwave to warm it up, once it was warm I added a little bit of vanilla extract before I sat down on one of the barstools. Then I gave Dean the glass of milk and he took a few sips. Gabe smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean and I before stroking Dean's hair, "Dean can you tell me what your mommy was like?"

Dean sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, "Mommy was pretty, she was the prettiest mommy… but daddy hurt her and me… but mommy didn't wake up"

Gabe kissed his head gently and rubbed his back a little, "I know buddy… I know. What did your mommy look like?"

Dean looked down at the cup of milk before taking another sip, then he worried his lip between his teeth before very softly saying, "I have a picture I could show you, papa…"

I looked at Gabe in shock, the orphanage had told us Dean's homes and all its contents including all their pictures were burned down. Gabe nodded and stroked his hair a little, "Of course Buddy, but can I ask you where you got this picture from? Sammy and I were told there were no more"

Dean bit his lip and looked at his hands, "Mama gave it to me after Pru was born. She told me to always keep it safe."

I made a face of confusion, we were never told Dean had a sister, so I softly asked him, "Can we see that picture bud?"

Dean nodded and we went back up to his room, I carefully sat him down and he climbed onto his bed, reaching under his pillow, it was folded over in the middle and he came back over to me holding it up for me, I carefully picked him up again before opening the picture showing Gabe as well, there was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair sitting on the trunk of a tree holding a little girl who had dark black hair with Dean sitting next his mother laying a hand on his sister's head. Dean pointed to the woman first, "That's mommy, and my little sister Pru. She got sick and went to heaven before daddy hurt mommy and me."

I took in a deep breath and stroked Dean's hair gently, that may have had something to do with Dean's father killing his wife and trying to kill his son, it wasn't an excuse but it could have been the reason he snapped or at least part of it. I handed Gabriel the picture and he smiled a little, "Your mom was beautiful Dean, Where is your Father in this picture"

Dean's eyes got wide and shook his head before burying his face in my chest, I knew he had enough for tonight. For a boy who hadn't talked in 2 years, this was amazing progress so I glanced at Gabe and shook my head a little before kissing Dean's head, "You wanna come sleep in bed with me and Papa Bean?"

Dean nodded but didn't remove his face from my chest, I carefully grabbed his favorite blanket and teddy, before going back to our room. Gabe followed me and turned the lights off before climbing into bed with us. He laid his hand on Dean's back and stroked his back softly, thankfully it didn't take Dean to long to fall asleep again. Once we were both sure Dean was asleep Gabe let out a heavy sigh and looked at me, "So… Dean had a little sister?"

I nod a little, "Yeah Pru. I read the picture apparently her full name is Prudence. His mom's name is Mary. It says on the back, 'My Dearest Mary-28, Dean-4, Prudence-6months'

Gabe lightly kissed Dean's head again before sighing, "wow, I wonder why she got sick… She looks like she was adorable"

I smiled and shrugged a little before kissing Gabe's head, "C'mon babe close your eyes we need to go to bed."

Gabe nodded a little and we both adjusted ourselves being careful not to disturb Dean, and then we fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to Dean playing with my hair quietly, I smiled a little and kissed his cheek starting to sit up just a little, "Hey there bean. Did you sleep okay?"

Dean nodded a little, "I slept otay Sammy."

I smiled a little at him and softly said, "I really love it when you talk Dean."

Dean blushed and quickly hid his face in my chest, "Thank's Sammy"

I stroked a hand through his hair softly before turning to look at Gabe who wasn't in bed and frowned, "Hey Dean where is Papa?"

Gabe came in with a tray of breakfast and smiled, "Good morning my moose, I was making breakfast for you and Dean-o"

Dean squealed excitedly and jumped off my lap running over the small reading table we had sitting by our large bay window. I smiled and went to get up as well to sit next to Dean but Gabe stopped me, "Uh-Uh, You my favorite moose are getting breakfast in bed. It's your birthday."

I groaned a little, I had forgotten about my birthday coming up today, I knew Gabe liked to plan parties and big events but I didn't feel like it, "Gabriel, c'mon you know I don't like making a big deal about my birthday"

Gabe rolled his eyes at me before nodding, "I know Sammy, it is just breakfast in bed 'kay?"

I sighed a little but nodded as Gabe sat the tray in front of me, in the 5 years we had been together he always woke me up with breakfast in bed, and then he would throw some huge party or do some grand gesture. Last year we went to the orphanage and found Dean, it took us another 2 months before we could finally adopt Dean and take him home but still. I hoped that since we have Dean things would be much more mellow so I softly said, "It better be Gabe."

Again Gabe rolled his eyes at me and smiled, "Relax Sam, seriously shut up and eat okay?"

I smiled a little before I started o eat my breakfast. I glanced at Dean who was silently eating his cereal. I smiled and once I was finished eating I started to get up so I could clean things up but Dean stopped me, "No No Sammy! It's your birthday! You get to stay in bed"

I laughed a little and settle back into bed, "Okay Bean I will stay right here. How was your cereal kiddo?"

Dean nodded proudly of himself for making me listen, "It was yummy, how was your brefast Sammy?"

I smiled a bit, "My breakfast was great buddy, your papa is a really great cook." I loved over at Gabe who was smiling softly, I knew he was texting someone which of course made me worried a little but I wasn't going to argue with him about this, I knew it was a big part of Gabe's personality even if I sometimes found it annoying

 **((Okay guys here is the first chapter of my rewrite. It is all done but I wanted to leave this note for you guys! I hope this rewrite fulfills your wants! Please leave me a review once you have read it!))**


	2. Happy Birthday Babe! Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

I smiled a little as I watched Sam and Dean interacting, even though Sam was worried Dean didn't like him, it was moments like these that I knew Dean loved Sam, he was just nervous after everything that had happened to him. I silently texted Sam's parent's to make sure they were coming for dinner tonight, we hadn't really introduced them to Dean because Dean couldn't handle long visits or a lot of people. It was hard on both of our families but they always did their best to understand that shorter singular visits were easiest on him. I knew a short dinner should be fine, especially since he had started talking but I knew better than to think that he would talk in front of anyone else yet.

I heard Sam hesitantly ask, "Gabe what are you doing?"

I smirked a little and shook my head, "Nothing Sam, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at me, trying to figure out what I was up to before softly saying, "I don't know Gabe. What are you thinking of making?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well I was thinking steak and my mac and cheese casserole, Your favorite. How does that sound Sam?"

Sam gave me a happy smile and nodded a little, smiling as Dean crawled into his lap. I watched Sam stroke Dean's hair a little, "Actually it sounds really great Gabriel. You promise you aren't going to throw some crazy party right?"

I laughed and shook my head then smiled, "No Sam I know better. Dean couldn't handle something like that, Just a couple people over for dinner tonight I swear. Other than that I was thinking maybe we could go to the park, maybe go swimming?"

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean loved to go swimming, he didn't ever ask but we could tell when he wanted to and he was practically a fish when he was in the water. Sam softly said, "I think Dean likes the idea and I love it to Gabe. You know all I need is you and Dean and I am happy"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Sam you are like a walking chick-flick sometimes."

Sam laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me next to him, instead I carefully pushed him down avoiding Dean and smirked, Sam rolled his eyes at me and said, "Yeah and you absolutely love it, Gabriel. Now get off me, there is still a 7-year-old in the room." I smiled giving him a quick peck before I got off his chest.

Dean laughed a little and asked, "Papa what are you doing to Sammy?"

I smirked at Sam then looked at Dean, "I tackled him."

Dean smiled and jumped onto Sam's chest making Sam give a soft oof but he smiled nonetheless. "Me too! Let's go to the park papa! Pleeaasee you said so!"

I laughed gently and nodded, "Okay okay! Go get dressed Dean, wear your swim-trunks kiddo"

Dean nodded then climbed off Sam and ran to his bedroom to get dressed, when Sam smiled at me I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively making him roll his eyes. "Not enough time before the 7-year-old comes back in wanting to go to the park."

I frowned an sighed a bit, "Yeah I know, damn it. Sometimes he is a real buzz-kill to our sex life."

Sam laughed a little and rolled his eyes, "He is the child we always wanted. Maybe you can reward me tonight with some great birthday sex."

The thought made me groan a little before I nodded and pulled away, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway go get dressed I will entertain the little one and but the car seat into my car."

Sam nodded and kissed me lightly before pushing me off him, "Alright then go asshole."

I smirked a little before leaving the room and scooping up Dean as he came out of his room. "So kiddo what do you say we go play with the lights on my undercover police car?"

Dean nodded excitedly and I took him outside, letting him play in the driver's seat of my car while I transferred his car-seat to my car. I was nearly done when the sirens turned on making me jump a little and hit my head, I stopped myself from yelling at him and softly said, "Dean buddy I told you no sirens, turn them off please."

Dean quickly turned them off and pouted a little looking at his hands, "I'm sorry papa"

I reached up to the seat and ruffled his hair a little, "It's okay buddy. C'mere Sammy is coming so I need to strap you into your car-seat."

Dean nodded a little and I helped him climb into the backseat of my car as I strapped him into his car-seat. Sam climbed into the passenger side of my blue 1967 Mustang, that doubled as my police car. I have been a detective in Lawrence, Kansas for 7 years now, mostly working kidnappings but Sam and I first met when he was the lead prosecutor on a homicide case I had worked. I wasn't paying attention until Sam's voice broke through, "Gabe hun you okay? You are spacing again?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah I am fine. Sorry, Sam." I got out of the backseat closing the door before getting into the driver's seat next to Sam. He was wearing his swimming trunks and boy oh boy do they show off his long legs beautifully. I groaned a little, now was not the time for dirty thoughts so I relaxed as I drove us to the park that had a large pond that was open for swimming. It only took 10 minutes to get to the park and once we were there Sam clambered out and went around to get Dean from the backseat while I went to the trunk and grabbed our basket of stuff. In the basket was a blanket, some towels and bottles of water and also some snacks. It is a very cliché Saturday, I know but it was nice to be relaxing with our small little family rather than we had done previous years with going out and clubbing but we had Dean now, so no judging the cliché. I sighed a bit happier and went over to Sam, quickly scooping Dean up and twirling him around, "Hello Sweetie, how are my boys?"

Dean squealed excitedly and giggled, "Papa put me down!"

I smiled and carefully set him down, kissing his head as I did so then looked at Sam who was walking ahead of us quietly. I softly whispered in Dean's ear, "Go get Sammy"

Dean giggled and ran over to Sam, I watched as Dean gently tugged at Sam's shorts for Sam to pick him up, Sam got the message and instantly picked him up. I walked over to them and kissed Sam gently before kissing Dean's cheek.

Sam smiled a little at the two of us, "Hey you to trouble-makers. Why don't we go find a place by the water to relax?"

I nodded a little and we found a quiet spot at the edge of the small beach, Dean Sam and I carefully spreading the large blanket out. Once everything was spread out Sam gently pulled Dean into his lap and started reading a story. I was so distracted I almost didn't hear my work cell ringing and I fell my eyes roll to the back of my head groaning heavily, "No fucking way." When I pulled it out of my shorts when I saw it was my captain I knew I had to answer so I sighed and looked at Sam who was watching me quietly, "I will be right back I promise."

I stood up and answered my phone, walking away from Sam and Dean some, "Cap, now is not the time."

The Captain sighed a little and said, "Gabriel we have a serious issue… there is someone kidnapping 7-year-old boys."

I glanced at Dean and closed my eyes, feeling my heart pull for those little boys, "And let me guess you need me and me alone? Now is not the time it is Sam's birthday Cap and I am with Sam and Dean. Get someone else."

The captain sighed heavily, "I know Novak, I am sorry I really am but it is a serious emergency. We have had 4 kids go missing so far in the last 3 days and I had someone else working this until we connected the fact that the kids look alike… Gabriel, they look like Dean."

I felt my chest tighten and I closed my eyes tightly, "I want someone to stay with Sam and Dean Damn it. I don't mean some off the street cop Cap. I mean a real damn cop who knows what the hell they are doing okay! I swear if someone gets my little boy it'll be that guy's head!"

Sam can see the fear in my face as well as my hushed shouts, making him pull Dean even closer to his chest. "We will have two patrols in the neighborhood and a couple of guys in the house with them." Captain Fennick said in a more serious tone.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, "Okay… let me take Sam and Dean home, then once the cops are at my house I will meet you at the station."

Captain Fennick said in a more gentle tone, "Alright, we will figure this out, Gabriel. Dean's going to be fine."

I made a soft humming noise before hanging up, then walking back over to Sam and Dean, I did my best to smile but I knew I wasn't doing very well, "We need to get you guys home Sam. I will explain on the way. Now."

Dean frowned at me with tears in his eyes and whimpered, "But you said we could swim papa!"

I bit my lip trying not to cry, I felt bad for making Dean said but this was important to his safety, I nodded a little bit, "I know buddy and I am really sorry but we gotta go Dean."

I gave Sam a look, communicating how important this was and I knew he understood but Dean was upset, "Dean buddy if Papa says we need to go then we need to go. Okay?"

Dean pouted and I felt bad but gently picked him up, Sam quickly packed everything up and we went back to my car. I carefully strapped Dean into his car seat before climbing into the driver's seat. I closed my eyes and could feel myself crying a little. The thought that this kidnapper was taking kids that looked like my little boy scared the hell out of me. Sam rested his hand on my knee and softly said, "Gabriel talk to me…"

I took a deep breath steadying myself before starting the car. As I drove back home I gently said, "There is a kidnapper… taking kids, apparently, he has taken 4 kids in the last three days. They just realized that all the kids look like each other… like Dean"

Sam gasped and glanced in the rearview mirror at our son who was still pouting, and I knew he was feeling the same thing I had been. "So that's what that phone call was about. You have to go to work? Gabe, you promised me when we adopted Dean our weekends would be ours and ours alone. That and it is my birthday Gabe, come on can't some other detective worry about it."

I sighed a little, I knew where this was going and I wasn't in the mood for this fight, "Sam the problem is that these children our look like our son. Do you seriously think that is a coincidence cause I sure as hell don't? I am taking you and Dean home and two cops are going to stay with you guys and 2 patrols around the neighborhood. Please, Sam, I don't want to fight, I had a great plan for your birthday today… Your parents are coming over for dinner, I was planning on making dinner… I am not doing this on purpose… I am sorry…"

Sam groaned heavily and gave me a royal bitchface, "Great you invited my parents? What the hell Gabe you know how stressed out Dean gets around them."

I pulled into the driveway and sighed closing my eyes, "Sam… I hate this. You know I hate doing this sometimes. However, Dean is in serious danger and I am going to find the creeps who did it alright. I can't let our boy get hurt, Sam. Please just stay here with Dean and the cops okay? Call me if you need me but please make sure Dean doesn't leave your sight, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face before sighing and gently saying, "Have you already marinated the steaks?"

I relaxed a little and nod, "Yeah and its all set up in the kitchen or in the fridge. I will try to be home at 7 for dinner Sam I promise."

Sam shook his head a little before sighing, "Okay Gabe, Please Dean does much better with you and if my parents are coming…" His voice trailing of gently. I nodded before to get out to get a very upset Dean out of his car seat. I stroked his hair a little, "I am really sorry Dean, papa will make it up to you I promise."

Dean whined and reached out for Sam, I sighed a little and handed Dean gently to Sam. Dean was only a little kid, I knew he would forgive me soon enough and so would Sam. I kissed Dean's head and then gave Sam a kiss before walking them both into the house letting the two cops inside as well. I looked at the two men, I had worked with them before, they were good cops. "If they get hurt your heads will be on pikes god damn it."

Both the cops nodded and I sighed, giving Sam a kiss and kissing Dean's head again before I went back out to my car. I took a long deep breath before pulling out of the driveway and made my way to the station. I was halfway to the station before there were headlights in my face and honking horns. A few seconds later everything went dark, then all of a sudden I was thrown back to the park. Watching Sam and Dean playing in the park, Dean running around Sam excitedly. As I watched them I noticed everything started to have this light golden glow to it and I didn't understand, when I looked around I saw a woman. As she got closer I realized she looked like Dean's mother, she watched Dean running and smiled before she turned to me and softly said "Gabriel correct? Hello, I am Mary Winchester, Dean's mother."

I heard myself laugh bitterly, "Haha very funny, Dean's mom is dead."

The woman smiled a little sadly and nodded gently, "And you are very close to dying as well, Gabriel. You have to fight it, you are not meant to die yet. You were in an accident on your way to the station, you have already been here for three days earth time…"

I frowned and looked at her confused, "It has felt like only a few minutes."

She smiled again warmly and nodded, "I know Gabriel, fight it. You need to go back to Dean, someone is trying to take him, a family member of mine. My brother Christian. Hurry Gabriel, go and save Dean." I fought against the things I saw, doing my best to get back to my husband and my son.


	3. Time to wake up, Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I gently stroked my hand through the mess of Gabriel's hair, and bite my lip trying not to cry as I watch Dean carefully cuddle into Gabe's side, "Remember Dean you have to be careful, The doctors say papa is very hurt…"

Dean nodded a just a little and carefully pulled away some. Three days ago an hour after Gabriel had pulled out of the drive one of the policemen had gotten a call, and then they told us Gabe had been in a severe car accident. It had nearly killed him, for now, though they had him in a medically induced coma because of his injuries. After we were told about the accident Dean hasn't talked at all, I knew and fully understood how stressed he was but it sucked because he had made a lot of progress. I softly ran my hand through Dean's hair before leaning forward and kissing his head. Dean looked up at me and with red puffy eyes and gently he whimpered out, "Will Papa wake up?"

I felt some relief in hearing Dean speak again, and rubbed his back lightly, "I don't know bean. I really hope he does soon but I don't know baby boy"

Dean sniffled before carefully climbing out of the bed and into my lap, he clings to me tightly burying his face in my chest. I stroked his hair softly and sighed, "I know Bean. Try to get some sleep kiddo, I have got you okay?"

Dean said nothing else as he nuzzled into my chest more trying to settle down some. The swelling in Gabriel's face had gone down significantly but he still had tubes coming out just about everywhere and it hurt so bad to see him like this. I looked up as Gabe's younger sister Anna came in, she looked much more put together than I have felt, like because she was going to work after this and I took a shaking deep breath, softly saying, "Hey Anna…"

Anna smiled warmly, and nodded moving to the other side of Gabriel's bed, "Hey Sam, how is Gabby doing today"

I smiled a little, hearing the nickname made me feel a little better. "He is the same… No progress but he isn't any worse so I guess that is a plus you know?"

She smiled and nodded a little, "I know this is hard Sam, it is hard to believe that he is going to be okay but I do. Power of positive—"

"Bullshit as your big brother would like to say…" I said quickly.

She laughed a little and nodded a bit, "Yeah well… you know how Gabe was."

Dean sniffled and cuddled further into my chest, I could feel how taut his body was and I could tell how stressed out he was. I sighed a little and looked at Anna, "Anna… I hate to ask you to leave but… it's stressing Dean out…"

Anna nodded a little softly and leaned down kissing her brother's head very gently before coming over to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "It is okay Sam, I understand how stressed out he gets… Gabe would sometimes call me when you were stuck on researching for a case or you were mad at him cause he had work stuff."

I sighed a little, feeling bad but nodding. "Yeah, I know… Thank you for stopping by to see him, Anna, I am sorry for making you leave…"

Anna shook her head a little brushing off my apology, "Don't worry about it Sam, get some rest okay"

As she left Dean whimpered and cuddled into my chest more, I sighed a little and softly rubbed his back gently. "Shhh, it's okay buddy. Hey, she is gone now You are okay baby boy."

Dean whimpered softly and closed his eyes, clinging gently to my shirt before saying "I want papa to wake up Sammy"

I nodded a little and carefully rubbed his back, "I know Bean, I want papa to wake up too." Dean still clung to my chest so I ran my fingers through his hair softly, "Try to sleep, Dean. It will be okay soon enough" I started gently rocking him back and forth so thankfully it didn't take too long before he fell asleep. I carefully picked him up and laid him next to Gabriel carefully. I grabbed my cell and called my parents, I talked to my mom for a few minutes before I heard a gentle groan from behind me when I turned around I could see it was Gabe, "Ma, ma I gotta go I think Gabe is waking up."

I went to Gabe's side and saw his eyes opening up slowly, and I nearly sobbed at seeing his honey colored eyes, "Hey, hey oh god Hi Gabriel. Oh my god." He groaned and tried to move but I quickly stopped him stroking his hair very gently, "Easy Gabe, take it easy okay, you were in an accident love."

I carefully picked up the sleeping Dean, carefully putting him in the chair before turning back to Gabriel and stroking his cheek, my hand was shaking hard but I was still being gentle with Gabe, and then I pressed the nurse call button.

It took her a few minutes but she came in and smiled, "Is everything okay Mr. Novak?"

I relaxed a little and quickly said, "Tell the doctor to get in here. He is awake"

The nurse came over, checking over Gabe and his vitals before she nodded and left to find the doctor. I gently stroked Gabe's hair fighting the tears that threatened my eyes before kissing his head softly, "It's okay Gabe, it'll all be okay now baby… Anna, Cas, Mike, and Lucifer have stopped by, they didn't stay long because it stressed Dean out too much…"

Gabe glanced at Dean, who was fast asleep and gently reached out for him. I took his hand in my own and kissed the top of it gently, "He is sleeping right now, baby." It only took a few more minutes before the doctor came back and there were lots of nurses and doctors coming and going checking over Gabe. Dean was awake again but he was very cranky and extremely stressed out, finally, the doctors and nurses all left so it was just us again. Gabriel was weak and barely awake right now but he was awake and would be okay.

Gabe smiled a little and reached out for Dean gently, "Dean buddy come lay with papa please."

I gently picked Dean up and carefully laid him in the bed next to Gabe, Dean carefully cuddled into Gabe's side and he cried. I knew he had gotten too stressed out, it hurt me to see him like this so I gently kissed Gabe's head, "I should get his medicine"

Gabe nodded a little and softly rubbed Dean's back trying to help him calm down, it would usually work but right now he was having a bad panic attack, I got up and grabbed his medicine from the suitcase we had brought and a bottle of water for him. I came back and gently made Dean look at me, "Dean sweetie you need to count remember? Can you count with me, 1,7,2,12,25."

Dean whimpered and cuddled into Gabe's chest more before he started counting, it was a distraction technique his therapist had taught it. It usually helped to distract Dean because it distracted his brain that the numbers were out of order. Finally, Dean had calmed down enough so I could get him to take his medicine, I helped him with the pill then a sip of water before he nuzzled back into Gabe's chest before Gabe softly said, "That's my little boy. Great job Dean."

Dean whimpered and wiped at his eyes, it was obvious he was still really upset but he needed to go to bed. I carefully picked him up and stroked his hair, "You need to go to sleep buddy, I gave you some medicine to help you sleep okay Bean."

I softly sat down in the chair before scooting it closer to Gabe, Dean nodded sleepily and cuddled more into my neck, "Okay Daddy."

My eyes widened and I gently kissed his head as he started to fall asleep. Gabe smiled a little at me, "Did he just call you daddy?"

I could see his eyes were half closed and he was fighting to stay awake. I nodded a little and gently rubbed Dean's back, "Yeah… the past three days have been really hard on him Gabe… Dean and I had been playing with his trucks when one of the cops got the phone call… They told me you had been in a severe accident and was being rushed to Lawrence Memorial… I called your parents, my parents… everyone and it was really scared him… he had stopped talking altogether until this morning when he asked me if you were going to wake up…"

Gabe nodded gently and placed his hand on mine and sleepily smiled, he had started to fall back asleep before his eyes shot open as he realized something and he quickly asked, "My car. Fuck is my car okay?"

I winced a little, I knew how attached he was to his car and I was hoping he would forget about it for now. I shook my head a little, "No… your car isn't okay babe… it was totaled… They took brought me a picture of your car and… I was shocked you were even alive babe…"

Gabe made a pouty face before he growled, "Tell me the guy who hit me is dead or in jail."

I frowned a little and ran my hand through my hair shaking my head, "No they haven't found him yet… he abandoned the stolen car he was driving. They found some blood at the scene but that was it… they have been cross-referencing it but it is taking time babe."

Gabe started trying to sit up again but with my hand squeezing him and the bitchface I was giving him he sighed and laid back down. Then he tried to move the arm that was in a cast but the weight of the cast made him stop and he sighed, "I feel like… like there is something that is in the back of my head that I can not remember."

I gently rubbed the back of his hand and smiled, "Try to get some sleep Gabe, I can see you are still fighting it, so just go to sleep baby."

Gabe sighed a little but nodded and he started falling asleep. Once his breathing evened out his heart-rate also calmed down as he fell asleep. I closed my eyes gently and started to fall asleep, with Dean still in my arms it was relaxing with his weight on my chest. It was a few hours later when I started to feel the weight being lifted off my chest, making me frown and opened my eyes, then I saw someone picking up Dean, which made panic fill me and I yelled, "Hey that's my son!"

The man narrowed his eyes at me, then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me "Dean is my nephew and he belongs to his family."

I grabbed the gun easily disarming the man, "Put my son down now!"

I saw Gabe stirring in the corner of my eyes and hit the nurse call button. The man narrowed his eyes at me smirking rudely, "Neat trick. Your fag cop husband teach you that."

I nodded and then kicked him in the crotch swiftly taking Dean from him and kicked the guy down putting my foot on his back keeping him pinned down, "You had better stay where you are asshole."

A nurse came in and I looked at her, "Call security, this man just tried to take my son."

The nurse ran to the phone in the room and called security while I kept my foot firmly on the guys back, and then I carefully set Dean at the end of Gabe's bed so he would be safe from whoever this guy was. After a few minutes security came in and immediately handcuffed the guy, the man started fighting against them hard and screaming about Dean being his nephew and how Dean needed to be with him and his family. All the ruckus woke Dean up, when he saw the guy Dean cried out, "Noo unca Christian! Go away"

Dean then climbed onto Gabe's chest and cried, it was obvious Dean didn't like this guy. Once security had taken him away I slowly sat by Gabe and rubbed Dean's back very softly, Dean was shaking pretty hard but it was a relief that I had woken up in time. I softly asked, "Dean… buddy who was that?"

Dean whimpered and looked at me shaking his head, "Don't want to Daddy…"

I softly nodded and rubbed his back before kissing his head, "Okay bean."

Gabe lightly kissed Dean's head wrapping his good arm around Dean's back, "It's okay Dean, I have got you little one."

Dean was crying softly and he nuzzled more into Gabe's chest, and I could see it was kinda hurting Gabe but I knew he wouldn't acknowledge it because right now Dean needed his Papa, I softly sighed and gently suggested, "Hun if he is hurting you…?"

Gabe looked at me and shook his head, gently stroking his Dean's hair, "He is fine babe, it isn't unbearable…"

I rolled my eyes a little before nodding, watching Dean's back gently rising and falling as he fell asleep. I softly whispered, "So… I guess that the kidnapper was Dean's uncle… trying to find Dean… and taking those other kids…"

Gabe nodded just a little looking down at Dean, who had his hospital gown balled up in his fist. "Yeah, I guess… but with the scars Dean has and the fact that it has been a couple years he hadn't got it exactly right…"

I nodded softly reaching my hand out and rubbing Dean's back lightly. I watched as Gabe comforted Dean even while he was asleep, and softly added, "The cops came and arrested him… so we shouldn't have to worry anymore…"

Gabe shook his head a little, "Nope thankfully we don't…" Gabe paused and looked down at Dean before softly saying, "Sam when I nearly died… I don't know what I saw it was… I mean really it was weird…. At first, I saw… I saw you and Dean playing at the park that day… and then… there was a woman… I think she said she was Dean's mom… she… she told me I was almost dead and…. And I had to get back to you and Dean… that I had to save Dean… and then she told me that… I don't know… I think she told me that it was a member of her family… I don't remember exactly…"

I watched Gabe and the whole thing made me worry, I softly asked, "What do you mean Gabe?"

Gabe shook his head just a little bit, "I don't know Sam… I really have no idea how to explain the stuff I saw…"

I gently stroked my hand through Gabe's hair before kissing his head, "It is okay Gabe. I sort of understand…" I trailed off and bit my lip looking at Dean who was fast asleep and much more relaxed now and gently whispered, "I am sorry I almost let him get taken, Gabe…"

Gabe frowned at me and gently took my hand, "Hey that is not your fault Sam. You fell asleep it is okay"

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, "I know that but… it scares me I mean if I did not wake up Dean could have been taken away from us and it would have been all my fault"

Gabe pulled my hand so it was gently laying on Dean's back, so I could feel him breathing softly. It didn't completely calm me down but it helped me feel a little better, Gabe softly said, "Dean is safe now Sam. You kept him safe by disarming that guy and taking him down like I taught you. We are going to keep him safe now and forever okay Sam. This beautiful little boy of ours trusts you so much he has decided to call you Daddy…"

I nod gently and softly rub Dean's back, watching Dean sleeping made the fear in my chest ease somewhat. After about ten minutes longer I watched Gabriel fall asleep as well and it was somewhat relaxing. I was wide awake right now though after having my son taken out of my arms while I slept, I gently got up and paced the room being quiet as I did so. It has been 3 whole days since I really slept properly but right now I couldn't help but be on edge as I watched my boys sleeping, worried if I went to sleep something would happen while I slept. After 7 more hours Gabe started to stir, it made me sigh with exhaustion and I went back to the chair sitting next to him, smiling a little bit, "Hello love, how are you feeling Gabe?"

Gabe groaned a bit and ran his hand through Dean's hair, "I love Dean dearly butcan you get him off me… my chest is sore as fuck baby."

I frowned at myself for not thinking about it before gently picking Dean up, and carrying him over to the extra hospital bed they had left for us. Gabe panted a little shakily and closed his eyes and put his good hand on his chest. "Thank you Sam…"

I softly stroked a hand through Gabe's hair as I softly said, "Of course Gabe. Do you feel okay otherwise?"

Gabe nodded a bit, smiling at me, "Sorta. My chest hurts but I have had a 7 year old laying on top of my chest for the past 7 hours after my car accident."

I bit my lip frowning at myself, "Shit Gabe I am sorry hun. I should have moved him after you fell asleep…"

Gabe took my hand again and smiled just a little, "Sammy it isn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself love."

I closed my eyes and ran my free hand through my hair, I could feel how shakey I was right now as I said, "I know Gabe but that isn't exactly easy for me to do Gabe. You know that."

Gabe smiled and nodded just a bit, softly smoothing his thumb over the back of my hand before saying, "I do, and I also know I am crazy in love with you Moose."

I laughed softly before smiling at him, "I am crazy in love with you to Gabe. I was worried as hell about you you jackass…"

Gabe nodded and softly asked, "Can we not fight for like a month? I don't think I will have the energy or be in the mood for fighting for the next month."

I sighed a little and leaned foreward, pressing my lips to Gabe's soft lips gently, before saying in a soft whisper, "Neither do I Gabe. Honestly I hate it when we fight babe,"

Gabe nodded, gently hooking his arm around my neck before kissing me again slowly, this time he pulled away but kept me close as he whispered, "I hate it even more… I am sorry hun"

I shook my head a little before softly stroking his hair, then pressing my lips to his forehead lightly, "Do you want me to go and get you some water…?"

Gabe nodded a little before smirking, "That would be great Sammy."

I groaned a bit and rolled my eyes at him, Gabe was feeling better if he could tease me. "Shut up asshole."

He smirked as I got up, waving goodbye gently as I went to get him some water with ice. As I walked down to the cafeteria, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to what would have happened if I had lost Gabriel. Being with Gabriel made me so amazingly happy and I couldn't stop the tight feeling in my chest at the idea of losing him. Even though Gabe had been a detective for 7 years now, he almost exclusively worked kidnapping cases except the case that had led to the first time we met. While he had occasionally gotten himself hurt there was never a time I could remember in our relationship that he had been in a life-threatening situation, so it was easier not to worry about him even though I knew he could still get hurt I had never really thought it could happen. Gabe was an amazing detective, he had the highest solve rate in his precinct but it was much more than that, he was probably the kindest of them all to the kids after he finds them. I had been a lawyer for 4 years before I moved back home to Lawrence, it took me a year before I became the ADA and then I had the job for the last 3 years now. For the most part I had worked on the kidnapping Cases Gabriel solved, and I had the highest conviction rating in my field, Gabe and I worked great together, at home and in the office. The last year had been hard on the both of us as we struggled to find a balance with Dean at home.


	4. Family is Important, Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

As I waited for Sam to come back in I watched over Dean as he slept peacefully, I couldn't help but smile a little because despite how hard things had been lately watching Dean sleeping was practically the best thing in the whole world. Dean just looked so peaceful and calm, all the stress from things faded from his face when he slept as long as he didn't have any nightmares. I looked up to see Sam walking back in with a cup of water, but I could see his cheeks had tear track on them and frowned, "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam looked at me as if he hadn't been paying attention this whole time and smiled, but I could see it just didn't reach his eyes. For whatever reason, he seemed distant as he sat the cup of water in front of me, "Just been thinking is all."

I sighed a little before taking a small sip of water, the coolness of it hitting the back of my slightly sore throat and soothing it some. "Sam no arguing includes you also needing to talk to me if something is bothering you."

Sam softly climbed into the bed next to me gently pulling Dean close to him, trying to distract himself for a minute before he finally said, "I just thought about the fact that… I very nearly almost lost you, Gabriel. I mean in the 5 years we have been together and the time before I even knew you, you were almost never on cases that could get you hurt in a life-threatening way. When I first saw you after the accident… God Gabe if Dean wasn't with me there was no way I could have been holding it together, and then the longer you stayed out it was harder for me to keep it together… I was mortified that maybe you weren't going to wake up Gabe… and then you mentioned our stupid fight it made me feel so stupid and guilty cause when you left… I was so mad at you for leaving Dean and me, and I had to try to make him happy even though he kept begging me to take him swimming… it… it was awful Gabe. Not to mention how awful I felt when I had to tell your sister and your brothers that they couldn't stay because it scared our baby boy. They understood of course, and they didn't throw a fit but I knew they all wanted to stay longer."

I sighed a little and looked at Sam, hoping if I threw a little humor in he may mile so I said, "I couldn't leave you and Dean alone, Hello you are certifiably a puppy and I know better than to leave a puppy and a 7-year-old alone" I chuckled a little softly get serious and I took a long deep breath, "Sam I could never leave you guys, you are my whole world and I couldn't stand to be without you. I need you to keep my head on straight… listen Sam I know that was really hard for you and I am sorry you had to deal with them all alone while I was out."

Sam wiped his eyes an gently shook his head, "It wasn't just that Gabriel… it was the fear that I was going to lose you… I mean I am good with Dean sometimes but he was calmer when he was laying next to you and…" Sam's voice trailed off for a moment before he gently choked out through tears threatening to overwhelm him, "I was worried if you didn't wake up… I wasn't going to be able to take care of him by myself Gabe…"

I gently took Sam's hand and squeezed it lightly making him look at me, "Sam hun he called you Daddy last night, He trusts you with everything he has babe. You helped him when I couldn't my love."

Sam nodded a little sniffling a bit before turning his attention to Dean who was in his lap sleeping soundly before gently saying, "I know… I know but I didn't think I could do it without you, Gabe…"

I lightly smoothed my thumb over his hand doing my best to be comforting, "Sam you are wonderful with him."

Sam sighed heavily and closed his eyes gently I saw him lean back against the bed somewhat and I realized how crappy he looked, he probably hasn't slept much lately, so I softly said, "Hey… have you gotten any sleep. You look like hell babe."

Sam sighed a little and shook his head, "Not really, it's been impossible for me to fall asleep."

Dean whimpered gently and started turning around in Sam's lap, Sam carefully pulled Dean so his head was on his chest and softly stroked Dean's hair, "Easy Dean, it's okay buddy daddy is right here okay… I am right here baby boy."

Dean started crying out for his sister before he started fighting against Sam's arms until he suddenly woke up. Dean looked around confused before he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and started crying. It only took a few minutes before Sam could calm Dean down and I smiled a little at him softly saying, "See Sammy, you are great with him love."

Sam rolled his eyes gently at me before he started softly rocking Dean in his arms. To see Dean, relax so easily in Sam's arms told me how much Dean loved Sam and made me happy.

I was distracted I almost missed the sound of the door opening, when I looked up to see my younger brother Castiel come in he smiled gently, "Hello Gabriel, it is good to see you awake."

While Dean normally flinched or curled in on himself with my other siblings when it came to Castiel or Inias he was obsessed. Dean immediately turned out Sam's chest when he heard Cas' voice and his eyes lit up as he shouted, "Unca Cas!"

I could see the shock in Cas' eyes but he didn't comment on him talking, instead, he smiled brightly and replied, "Hello Dean."

Cas went over to Dean and smiled as Dean reached out for him, carefully picking him up before he looked at Sam, "You need to rest Sam, I am sure you have not slept much since my brother's accident."

Sam bit his lip gently and hesitated, he looked at me and I nodded a little reassuringly, "Cas is right Sam. You need some sleep too, let Cassie here take Dean-o home so he can play and get a bath. I am guessing you two haven't left my side much."

Dean smiled and cuddled into Cas's sighed a little hugging him tightly, and I saw the effect it had on Sam so he nodded before standing up and kissing Dean's head lightly before ruffling his hair a little, "You behave for your Uncle Castiel Dean. And remember buddy you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Dean nodded a little and took his teddy bear as Sam handed it to him, Sam watched closely as Cas left with Dean before he sighed heavily, his tense shoulders falling and making him look utterly defeated, I gently suggested, "Sam come lay with me?"

Sam looked at the medium-sized hospital bed before shaking his head a little, "No Gabe that bed is too small for the both of us. I'll lay on this spare one they set up and scoot it even closer to you."

Sam went to his bag they had packed and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and one of his more comfortable t-shirts before going into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, he came back out and moved the spare bed so it was right next to mine now before climbing into it. Once he got himself settled so the bed was laying flatter but still somewhat tilted up so it was even with my own bed he faced me and gently took my good hand and smiled a little, I could see just doing all that he was starting to relax enough, he softly said, "You know you are my whole world, Gabriel… Without you, I don't know how things would have gone in my life… and when we adopted Dean, my life felt complete."

I rolled my eyes a little but also smiled, "Samuel Novak, a walking chick-flick"

Sam narrowed his eyes at me just a bit before leaning closer and kissing my head lightly, "You know you love it asshat"

I shrugged a little before smiling and gently saying, "Go to sleep Sam, I am safe now and so is Dean."

Sam sighed a little and took a deep breath, it didn't take more than 5 minutes for me to hear his breathing even out as he fell asleep, making me smile a bit. After a couple hours Lucifer came in, glancing at the beds before rolling his eyes and scoffing, "Seriously could you two be any more cliché."

I smirked and nodded a little, "Of course we could. Hey Luci"

Lucifer sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of me and said, "You know I abhor that nickname brother."

I laughed softly before nodding, "You do know that is why I keep using it right?"

Luce smiled a bit, and the relief made itself known on his features, "Yeah I do. It is good to see you awake Gabriel. Your boy toy was worried."

I smiled a little, the term boy toy would have bothered me if it was coming from my older brother Michael but Lucifer said it with love rather than the disdain his other brother used. I could see the relief from Lucifer and gently replied, "Yeah well so were you."

Lucifer hides a smirk and shakes his head a little, "I would never be worried about you, you are much too attached to Sam and Dean to leave them."

I looked over at Sam who still sleeping deeply and nodded just a bit, "I wouldn't want to leave you guys either. Mainly just you Cas, Inias and Anna cause Mikey and Uriel can shove it where the sun doesn't shine." I bit my lip wanting to ask if my father had come but I really knew better, before I could stop myself though the question was out, "Speaking of…Did Dad come…?"

I could see Lucifer hesitate but finally, he shook his head, "No he didn't but I am sure there is a reason brother."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, we both knew the reason my father wouldn't come is that I was gay and married to Sam. Despite Lucifer's hatred toward how our father treats us he occasionally tries to be optimistic about things. I shook my head a little and gently said, "Don't be like Anna Luce. You and I both know its because I am a fag married to Sam"

Lucifer sighed a little but nodded, his voice had a little more hope as he spoke this time, "Mum came through, Michael too. He didn't acknowledge Sam as your husband but he was worried about you."

I sighed a little and nodded, "Yeah well Mom and Mikey actually care for the most part. They aren't nearly as bad as Dad or Uriel."

Lucifer nodded a little, "Yes well Uriel has always been one to listen to dad. Taking his words as if they were gospel. By the way, where is Castiel, he said he was stopping by to spend time with Dean."

I nodded a little absently at the first part before replying, "Cas took Dean home so Dean could get a shower and let Dean decompress, being in this new environment for so long is hard on him and then with what happened last night he is pretty stressed out and needs to be home for a bit"

Lucifer frowned and looked at me with confusion, "What do you mean after what happened last night?"

I sighed a little, "You knew about the guy kidnapping kids that looked like Dean right?" Once Lucifer nodded I continued, "Apparently the man was Dean's uncle and he tried to take Dean out Sam's arms last night while Sam was sleeping with Dean on his chest. When Sam woke up the guy pointed a gun at him but since I had taught Sam well he disarmed the guy with ease and had him on the floor and Dean at the end of my bed. His uncle fought against security and yelled about Dean needing to be with his family which woke Dean up and Yeah…"

Lucifer's eyes went wide and he frowned, "No one told me they were still looking for the guy, I would have sent some of my men to step up security."

I smiled a little, Lucifer worked in the private security business, he used to be a part of the security teams but now he mostly ran it taking a step back from the danger because of his wife. Which reminded me I should be courteous and ask about the annoying woman, "Yep. So how is my lovely sister-in-law doing?"

Lucifer got a smile on his face when he talked about her, despite how much I hated her he was utterly in love with her, "Lillith is doing good, she has been sick the past week but otherwise she is great."

I rolled my eyes when he looked away, I hated her but Lucifer had always supported me when I came out as gay and supported my relationship with Sam so I always gave him the same even when I didn't like someone, "Well that's good."

Lucifer and I talk for another hour and a half before he gets a call and he apologizes for needing to leave. I brushed him off not worried about it since I needed to rest. As I relaxed I thought about my family. It consisted of My father Henry, My mother Naomi, Michael and Lucifer are the oldest and are fraternal twins, then I was born. Then my brother Uriel was adopted after our mother was told she would not likely be able to have more children, but three years after Uriel was adopted our mother got pregnant With Anna who looked so much like our mother and she was the only girl. A year later she found out she was pregnant with Inias and Castiel who are identical twins, except they are more than that, they are mirror twins which means Castiel's organs are on the wrong side of his body, which had caused problems when he was a baby. Castiel was the baby even though he was only a few minutes younger then Inias he had had a harder time with life then Inias although both were still a bit socially awkward. Uriel and my father have stopped talking to me altogether since I married Sam before we had been married they talked to me sometimes but I believe they hoped things between Sam and I would end and I would find a wife. Michael and our Mother had also been brainwashed by our father but for the most part, the still cared and talked to me even though they refused to acknowledge Sam as my husband and not just my boyfriend but it was something. Lucifer, Anna, Castiel, Inias, and I were all fiercely close, it stung some when Inias had been shipped out to Afghanistan, he was a navy seal and his Seal team was needed overseas 3 months ago. He was supposed to return after a month but another mission came up so they had to stay. After he was gone we all took care of Castiel because he was pretty upset with Inias, mostly because of how close they were and he had felt abandoned. In case you were wondering about our names and haven't figured out the fact that my father is super religious well yes, he named all of us after angels. It was easier for Anna, Michael, and I but it was hard For Castiel, Inias, Uriel, and Lucifer. As I said Michael and Lucifer are twins, they protected each other fiercely but when they fought it was practically earth shattering. I have Dissociative Disorder meaning I get distracted easily sometimes. While it almost never interfered with my work occasionally I had bad days where I couldn't focus at all, my last one had been a few months ago when Sam had to come and pick me up from work. I didn't even notice I wasn't at work anymore for nearly 5 hours.


	5. Always a Caretaker, Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

Once I got Dean home he all but dragged me up the stairs to his bedroom to show me his stuffed animals. The took almost an hour as he showed me he didn't say anything or tell me their names as I am sure they all had one. When I entered the hospital room and he called me 'Unca Cas' made me so excited because he had a sweet voice and it was thrilling to hear his voice, because it was a step towards his recovery. Once Dean was finished and had them all put back I gently suggested, "What do you say we bathe you, Dean?" Dean nodded excitedly and jumped up and down, I smiled and bent down picking him up gently taking him to the bathroom that had a tub. As I started up the warm water was started I turned to look at him and gently asked, "Do you want bubbles this time?" Dean paused and bit his lip worrying his lip gently between his teeth before shaking his head. Once the bath was ready I helped him out of his clothing and into the large tub, I watched him as he played excitedly in the water. Since Gabriel and Sam had adopted Dean he had shied away from the rest of our family except for myself and my twin brother Inias.

After a few minutes, Dean's excitement died down and he looked up at me, he looked scared and worried as he gently asked, "Is Papa going to be okay Unca Cas?"

I smiled and gently ruffled his wet hair nodding a little, "Of course your Papa is going to be alright Dean. Papa is very strong remember because he fights the bad guys and helps little kids."

Dean nodded a little, seeming to find this answer acceptable as he went back to laying in the water. As he played I helped him wash his hair, even though he was mostly independent at this point. Once Dean was sufficiently clean I picked him up out of the tub putting a towel around him and smiled, "So Dean, should I let you stay in your pajama's all day."

After Dean nodded and smiled we went to his room and I helped him get into his favorite dog onesie pajamas. Once he was dressed he took my hand and dragged me back down the stairs to his playroom where we spent most of the day. While he didn't talk much I was not worried because the last few days had been very hard on him so I didn't expect anything. Around 8 pm Sam called me and asked if Dean wanted to come back or stay at home, Dean wanted to go see his father's so I got him strapped back into his car seat. When we were just outside of Gabriel's open down Dean wriggled out my arms and ran into Sam's. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's head gently, "Hey it's a clean little boy. Did your Uncle Cas let you stay in your pajamas all day?"

Dean nodded excitedly, "Uh-hum and we had lots and lots of fun daddy!"

Sam picked Dean up and smiled a little when Dean cuddled into his chest, he was exhausted even though he was trying not to be. I looked over at Gabriel who was paler than usual and it looked as though he had passed out, so I frowned and turned my attention back to Sam who explained, "The nurse had him stand up, it took a lot out of him so I have a feeling this is going to be a long and hard recovery process. She said he is going to need some intense physical therapy and it will probably be a while before he allowed to do field work again, of course, he threw a fit about that one"

I nodded a little. I knew my brother well, he hated sitting still for too long. He wanted to move around and help kids, aside from the homicide case that had brought Sam and Gabriel together Gabriel liked doing the kidnapping cases because he liked to actually save people. When it came to homicides it was too late and that bothered him, for the most part, he worked the cases involving children so I knew not being able to work was going to bother him. "Yes well, my brother is not someone who has ever liked riding a desk."

Sam snickered a little before going to lay Dean down in the spare bed that was close to Gabriel, Dean was fast asleep now. Sam went to Gabe's side and gently stroked some of the sweaty hair from his face and softly changed topics, "I guess Lucifer stopped by, I was asleep though."

I nodded gently, "Yes he said he was going to stop by and see Gabriel so I told him I was going to be keeping an eye on Dean so if he wanted to stop in it would be a good time."

Sam nodded a little and went to sit on the bed carefully moving Dean so Dean was curled up in his lap, Dean woke briefly before settling down and falling back to sleep. Sam smiled a little and softly stroked his hand through Dean's hair, before looking up and gently asked, "Was he okay?"

I smiled and nodded a little, "Yes of course Sam. He is a wonderful kid, he didn't talk much aside to ask me if Gabe would be okay or asking me questions about Gabriel. I am happy to see he is talking though. When did that start happening?"

Sam gently rubbed Dean's back as his body went lax and he fell into a deeper sleep, "The night before my birthday and Gabe's accident. He hadn't meant to talk, they had been playing tag and when Gabe caught him he tickled him, and Dean squealed out, 'Papa stop it' it was shocking to hear his voice and then he seemed to realise that he had spoken for the first time in 2 years and he started to was able to calm him down pretty quick and we went to sleep. The morning before the accident he talked even more. It was… it was amazing to hear his voice."

I smiled a little and nodded because I felt a similar thrill when he had talked earlier. "Yes when he called me Unca Cas I was thrilled but I did my best not to make a big deal of it because I knew it may cause him to shut down but it was very thrilling."

Sam smiled a little and nodded before looking over at Gabriel, then his face changed as he realized something and he looked over at me, "Have you heard from Inias lately?"

The question made me sigh heavily as I shook my head gently, "No I haven't. I do my best not to let myself worry because he told us the last time we talked about a week ago that we may not hear from him for a few weeks but it is still very hard."

Sam nodded just a bit, "I understand, Derek frustrated the hell out of me with that. I am sure he is fine though Cas, he is smart and very skilled." Sam looked down at Dean again before saying, "Thank you Cas for taking care of him so I could get some rest."

I smiled a little and gave him a quick nod and goodbye before I left. After I left the hospital I went back to my apartment that I shared with Inias before he had shipped out. When I got home my boyfriend Chuck wasn't home which didn't surprise me so I set about cleaning up the small apartment and then I went to Inias' room and stood in the doorway. While I had mostly kept everything the same I would occasionally clean it to keep the dust off of things. I softly said, "Serious Inias… of all the things you decide to do you become a fucking Navy Seal."

Cussing was not normal for me but it helped me get the point across, even though there was no one in the room to hear it, it did make me feel better. I go to my bedroom, changing to my sleep attire before crawling in bed and start to drift off. It is nearly midnight before my boyfriend Chuck comes in, clamboring in drunkenly and laying next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and whispering huskily into my ear, "Hey hot stuff"

I groan and pull away from him, "Are you drunk again?" Although I already knew the answer to that.

Chuck presses up against me again and nodded gently, "Mhmm Keeps the nightmares away."

I sighed heavily and gently rolled onto my back pulling him close, the smell of alcohol disgusts me, "You smell disgusting Chuck."

Chuck makes a pouty face at me and tries to kiss me, I gag softly and pull away. It was the one smell I couldn't stand and lately, my boyfriend was covered in it. "Chuck I love you but seriously, you know I cannot stand the smell of alcohol."

Chuck whines and runs his hands roughly over his face, "I know Cas but you know the drinking keeps the nightmares away…"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes a little, "Hardly Chuck, you just do not remember having them in the morning if you drink. This needs to stop I cannot keep doing this." I saw gently as I sit up and pull away from him some.

Chuck hesitantly touches my arm trying to be loving and sweet, he was also desperate, "Please Cas… you know how bad the nightmares are."

I closed my eyes burying my face in my hands, fighting the anger I feel before taking a long deep breath and turning to him, "I do know, but you are killing yourself by getting drunk like this Chuck."

Chuck shakes his head before getting up and throwing his cup against the wall making me flinch, "Damn it Castiel I know okay! It's better than the fucking nightmares alright! It is better than seeing my son getting killed right in front of my eyes over and over again while I try to sleep damn it."

I flinch more when he yells, I couldn't stop myself. I never took to anger or violence very well even when I was young, and since Chuck began drinking it had gotten worse. Chuck was once the kindest person I had ever met until the night he was getting his son from his ex-girlfriend according to their custody agreement and they were attacked. Chuck tried to fight but his girlfriend and son were killed, Chuck had been hospitalized. I had expected him to push me away but instead, he had pulled me closer. He clung to me desperately until he discovered alcohol and started to drink the pain away. Once he started drinking 2 months ago it was like my world stopped because he would get so drunk. I loved Chuck dearly so I refused to leave him, I still believed I could help him. Finally, I shook my thoughts away and nodded, before standing up, "I am just going to sleep on the couch."

Chuck's eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head hard, "No Cas please don't… I can't sleep by myself anymore. Please babe."

I bit my lip and shook my head a little, "You will be fine Chuck. I will still be in the apartment I am just going to the couch."

Chuck looked away and I could see he was crying. It reminded me of when he first came home from the hospital after his son was killed, it made me not want to leave him alone but at the same time, I couldn't sleep next to him because of the smell tonight. I gently grabbed my pillow and a sheet before going out to lay down on the couch. Once I finally fell asleep it was a few hours before I was awakened by Chuck screaming in agony, it made my chest tight and I carefully got up and went to check on him. Chuck was tossing and turning and sobbing out for his son. It killed me to see him like this so I gently climbed into bed with him pulling him into my lap, I softly carded my fingers through his dark hair and softly said, "Shhh, its okay Chuck, I have got you. You are safe now, it's all over. It is over."

After a few minutes, he started to settle down into my chest and he just cried, I knew he was awake but had no desire to talk right now so I just held him and whispered gentle words of comfort to him. Sooner than it normally takes him he looked up at me, he had sweat on his face and he bit his lip hesitantly, "I'm sorry Cas…. I love you a lot. I really really do… I am just going through hell right now."

I nodded a little gently carding my fingers through his hair, "I know you are Chuck, but please the drinking has got to stop. You are not the man I fell in love with when you drink…"

Chuck nodded a bit, "I promise."

I closed my eyes softly and kept running my fingers through his hair soothing both him and myself. I knew better than to believe him, he was still mostly drunk and exhausted, and they were promises that never got kept. I sighed softly as I watched him fall asleep again, knowing in the morning he wouldn't remember or would ignore the promise and wouldn't remember the nightmare about the night his 2-year-old son was murdered in front of him. Chuck and I were close in high school and he had gotten his high school girlfriend pregnant when he was 22 and she was 20. A year after his son was born we started dating, it was interesting because I was helping to raise the little boy on the days he was with Chuck and things had been great until the night of the attack. I understood, I mean I couldn't have imagined being forced to watching a child dying in front of me but it has been 6 months since his sons' death and he was taking a downward spiral straight to rock-bottom. Gabe, Lucifer, and Inias would get mad at me for continuing to put up with Chuck but I couldn't leave him. I had wanted to one night after a particularly bad fight but I couldn't force myself to actually say it or kick him out no matter how badly I knew I should. Around 9 am I finally decided to get up and make breakfast for Chuck and some coffee. Breakfast was done and I was putting things on plates when there was a knock on my door, I gently called out, "Coming give me a moment!"

I set the breakfast on the countertop for Chuck to eat while I went to the door. I opened the door to see two men in full navy uniform standing there and it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. I knew these men were here about Inias and something not good at all, "Is this the home of Inias Novak."

I closed my eyes and nodded a little shakily, I could feel things starting to close in on me but I forced my eyes open and gently replied, "Yes I am his twin brother Castiel."

The two men saluted me then nodded, the older of the two began to speak, "On behalf of the United States Navy we are sorry to inform you that your Brother Inias Novak was killed in action 4 days ago-" The older man kept talking but I couldn't hear anything over the pounding of my heart and I felt myself collapse to the ground and let out a sob, I could feel Chuck's arms wrap around me and I buried my face into his neck and cried. Chuck soothingly rubbed my back and held me tightly whispering things gently to me trying to help. I could feel myself shaking hard and it was hard to breathe, at this point my head felt like it was going to explode. After a few minutes I couldn't cry anymore and I felt devoid of all my emotions, Inias was the older one of us and he always took care of me. I wiped my eyes and looked at the men who were still standing there, the younger one looked like he didn't know what to do but the older one softly nodded to me and carefully helped me up, his voice rough and as gravelly as mine as he said, "I am sorry for your loss son, we have men talking to your parents and your other siblings."

I nodded numbly and for a moment it felt like the ground was shaking until I realized it was my own legs. I gently asked, "You said he was killed 4 days ago, why are we just now hearing about this?"

The younger of the two almost angrily spat, "Your brother's seal team was on a very important mission."

The older of the two turned and glared at the younger before turning his attention to me again and softly saying, "As he said your brother Seal team was on a highly classified mission and we could not allow any of the information out until the mission was complete."

I nodded a little, before shaking both of their hands and absently thanking them for their service. Everything felt numb and raw, when I turned back Chuck was standing in the door quietly sipping on his coffee and for whatever reason, it pissed me off. Because he was just drinking his coffee like it was any other day but it was not, not anymore. I shook my head bitterly and pushed past him, I ignored the feeling of the burning coffee that spilled onto my arm and ignore his yelp before he started yelling at me. I went into Inias' bedroom and locked myself in his bathroom with one of Inias' favorite jackets hugging it close to my chest I slumped against the door falling to the bathroom floor. I couldn't believe my twin brother was gone, ripped away from me by a sniper's bullet. Inias was literally like my other half, my organs mirrored him and now, now they were just wrong. My chest felt tight and I couldn't take in a breath without starting to sob again. When I was younger I had always thought it was special and interesting that my organs were on the opposite side of his but now it just felt all wrong.


	6. Inias is Dead Mike's POV

**Michael's POV**

I walked into my parent's home, it was a surprisingly calm morning and I was there for breakfast as Dad wanted to discuss things. It was only 8:30 am so I was early but it would be nice to spend time with Mother. I went into the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfast, I smiled and gave her a gentle hug, "Good Morning mother."

She smiled at me and nodded, "Good Morning Sweetie, sit down tell me how things are at work."

I rolled my eyes a little and sat down at the breakfast nook that was in the kitchen and smiled as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me, "Thank you, Mother. Things at work are hectic as usual, although that is what I get for working with Dad at the law firm."

My mother laughed a little and shook her head before she returned to making breakfast. I worked under my father at his corporate law firm. It would have been easier to work as a defense attorney or a conviction attorney but I liked the challenge it gave me. I am the oldest and do my best to listen to what my Father believes and expects but I still love my younger siblings. Lucifer and I mostly got along but when we didn't things got a bit harsh and destructive. When it came to Gabriel I refused to completely shut him out of my life like my father had when he got married to Sam. Sam was not a bad man and it made Gabriel deeply happy to be with Sam so that was all I was worried about. When Sam had called me to tell me about Gabe's accident I felt awful about how things had been because it was my own fault for shutting Gabriel out the way I did. I needed to get over it and tell Gabriel and Sam that I supported them even though our Father hated it. Dean was a sweet kid and they both adored him, it made me proud of my brother. Uriel agreed with our Father more than I did and had complete and Utter disdain for Gabriel and also Castiel because they were with men and it wasn't Godly. Uriel worked at the law firm as well but I rarely worked with him because he annoyed the hell out of me. Anna worked as a defense attorney but she was a great attorney and loved her firm. Inias had been pressured by our father to do something with his life and he had signed up for the Navy after Inias left I felt bad because I also had pushed him to be important and to make something with his life since he didn't want to be a lawyer. Castiel was an artist and his Father hated every damn minute of it, not mention the fact that Castiel had a boyfriend for almost 2 years now but because Cas was the baby and had had so many health issues when he was younger he didn't push him away like he did Gabriel. Lucifer was in private security after he had been in the military before he developed PTSD and his bad sleeping habits got him honorably discharged he started working as an agent before he finally started up his own business and took a step back from the danger mostly at the push of his wife Lillith because they wanted to start a family. Finally at 9:15 breakfast was ready and my Father came in. We sat and ate breakfast, my mother attempting to ask me if I knew about Gabriel was doing but was given a dark look by my father and changed the subject. We were mostly done with breakfast when the doorbell rang, My father was the first to stand and I followed him. I assumed my mother was close behind, it was unusual to get visitors this early. When my Father opened the door and I saw two men standing in their dress whites I didn't have to listen to what they were going to say. I knew it, my brother Inias was dead. As they told my Father and Mother my mom just seemed to stand there as my father exploded. Screaming at the men and telling them to get out. I went out and shut the door behind me gingerly apologizing for my Father's reaction, "Thank you. I am sorry for him."

The men both nodded curtly, "It is alright sir. We see it a lot, we have men informing your other siblings and we are sorry for your loss."

I nodded gently to the both of them, "Thank you very much and thank you for your service."

After they were gone I sighed heavily, I closed my eyes for a moment to take in this information, I knew this was going to hit Castiel the hardest. I also knew Anna, Gabriel, and Lucifer would get together probably at Gabriel's room in the hospital. I went back inside ignoring my father's rampage before hugging my mother and kissing her head even though she didn't react much. I grabbed my keys and went back out to my car before calling Anna, she would be the easiest to reach. I called Anna as I drove to the hospital, it was, unfortunately, a long hour and a half drive to the hospital. Anna didn't answer until the 5th time he called, "Hello Anna?"

Anna said Hello at the same time and when she realized it was me she said, "Oh hey Mikey, I am sorry I thought it was Dad."

I smiled a little, "It's okay sis. Are you guy's at the hospital with Gabriel?"

I asked as I kept my focus on the road, I could hear Cas crying in the background and I knew she herself was trying not to cry. "Yeah, we are in Gabby's hospital room. Cas is pretty broken down right now."

I sighed a little and nodded, "Okay, I will be there soon, Father is having one of his fits and Mother is just sort of standing there. I am sorry sis."

She sighed and replied, "Yeah, Yeah I know Mikey me to."

I smiled sadly, "I love you, Anna."

She replied gently, "I love you too Michael. See you soon."

It took me another ten minutes before I was at Gabriel's room, I gingerly knocked on the door before entering, "Hey guys."

Sam smiled a little warmly and comfortingly at me, "Hey Michael."

I glanced at all of my siblings and could tell Castiel needed me the most, so I went over to the bed and gently sat next to Lucifer who was holding Castiel gently against his chest, I softly rubbed Cas' back and said, "Hey Castiel, hey kiddo…" Cas shakily wrapped his arms around me and whimpered softly. I wrapped my arms tighter around him carefully letting Lucifer get up and stroked Cas' back, "Shhh it's alright Castiel, I've got you bud. It'll all be okay I promise."

I could see Lucifer was shaking a little with anger as he gently reached out and stroked Cas' hair. After a minute he went over to check on Gabriel and Anna letting me take care of Cas for now. They talked for a minute before Anna went and hugged Gabriel softly saying goodbye before hugging Lucifer and then she came over to Cas and I softly said, "I hate to leave but I have a big meeting and I have to be there."

I nodded and pulled her in for a hug, gently kissing the top of her head, "It is okay Anna. We understand."

Cas wrapped his arms around her tightly before curling back into my chest, it was easy to read he was slightly angry but we all knew it wasn't at Anna but of the situation. After she left Lucifer came back over and rubbed Cas' back sitting next to me and leaning against me just a little, I knew he needed support as well, but he didn't want to take attention away from Cas. I looked over at Sam as he lightly kissed Gabriel and said something but I couldn't hear their conversation. Sam shook his head before kissing Gabe's head and coming over to Lucifer, Cas and I. His voice soft not wanting to disturb things too much, "Hey I was going to get something to eat for Dean and myself. Do you guys want anything."

Lucifer was the first to answer and he said, "Just some Chicken and Gnocchi soup please, thank you, Sam."

Sam brushed off the thanks before turning his attention to me, I had just had breakfast so I wasn't hungry and shook my head a little, "No but thank you for the offer Sam."

Sam nodded a little before he looked at Cas, "What about you Cas? Do you want anything?"

Castiel sniffled gently before he nodded a little, "I… I just want some soup, Like Luce, please… I don't think my stomach could handle anything very heavy."

Sam smiled comfortingly and nodded, "Of course Cas, I will be back with some food and some water for everyone."

I watched Sam as he picked Dean up from Gabe's bed and left the room, after a minute I turned to Gabriel and gently said, "Your husband is a good man brother."

I watched as Gabriel and Lucifer's expressions turned to shock, I felt bad because I had refused to acknowledge their marriage at least to his face never calling Sam his husband. Gabriel was the first to talk, "Uhh Mikey you okay there?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at Cas who was starting to fall asleep, from the mental exhaustion as I replied, "I hated being so distant from the rest of you especially after Inias shipped out. When those men came to the door I knew what they were about to tell me and all I could think about was being here for the four of you. That means I needed to get over my shit and be there. I should have accepted your relationship a long time ago and Sam is your husband and he is a good man."

From here I could see Gabriel smile just a bit, "Thank you, Mikey…"

I groaned and rolled my eyes a little, Gabriel loved to use that nickname and Anna did as well. I hated it though, "I hate that Gabriel why must you insist on calling me that."

Gabriel smiled a bit, "Partly because the more I say it the more you hate it. It is really fun."

I rolled my eyes a little and went back to stroking Cas' hair softly even though he had passed out. It was soothing for me to take care of Cas like this. Lucifer looked over at Gabe and gently said, "You need to deal with this loss too Gabe."

Gabe shook his head a little biting his lip, "I don't have the energy nor the desire to do this right now Lucifer… my chest hurts and so does my head okay."

Lucifer sighed a little before nodding and getting up carefully, "Let me get you a nurse to come and get you some medicine okay Gabe." When Gabe started to shake his head Lucifer said, "At least something it doesn't have to be morphine."

That made Gabriel nod a little and so Lucifer left the room, Lucifer didn't like to sit still when bad things happened, he needed to keep moving because otherwise, he would have to deal with things. I knew I would need to talk to Lucifer one on one later on. When Lucifer came back the nurse gave Gabriel some lighter medicine to help with his pain. When Sam got back he handed the food out setting Cas' aside for him later but gave all of us waters. I drank some before setting it aside and paying attention to Cas again. It was nearly 2 pm when my phone rang and I was going to have to leave. I carefully moved Cas so he was in Lucifer's lap now and hugged Lucifer gently then Gabriel and shaking Sam's hand. I smiled at Dean who was in Sam's lap reading and remained quiet. It hurt to have to leave but my brothers understood.


	7. Inias is Dead Luci's POV

**Lucifer's POV**

I woke up about 5 am, as usual, I groaned a little and stretched out a bit before looking over at my wife's sleeping form. I smiled a little and gently cuddled up close to her wrapping an arm around her waist, she purred a little and scooted back against me softly. After a few minutes of lying there, she softly turned to me and smiled sweetly, "As much as I love laying here with you Lucifer you have to get ready for work."

I sighed softly before kissing her gently and slipping out of bed. I got dressed in my cargo pants and black t-shirt not feeling like dressing in my usual business attire. I grabbed my pack before going back into my bedroom and kissing Lillith's head softly before leaving. It only took me ten minutes to get to my office, it looked like any other building from the outside but once inside it was a high tech private security firm. Hardly anyone was here this early so I went up to my office and started my day. As I worked I couldn't help but think about my younger brother Gabriel, when Sam had called me to tell me about his accident I was worried despite telling Gabe I wasn't. Gabriel was a strong kid, and he had always been independent when he was younger. I had known he was gay since he was 6 and looked at the boys instead of the girls, but he tried to hide it because of our father. At 14 he had a girlfriend named Kali, she was a whore and treated Gabriel like crap but he thought he was in love with her. Of course when the whore realized Gabriel was gay she treated him worse and outed him to our whole school. She was lucky I couldn't kill her because when I found Gabe curled up in a ball in the boys bathroom crying after having the crap kicked out of him I wanted to. Gabe was ashamed but I helped him get cleaned up and took him home. Sadly when we got home our younger brother Uriel had already told our father and he was verbally abused some more. Michael didn't join in but he acted disgusted with Gabriel. From then on I did my best to protect him, from the abuse they threw at him. When he became a cop he moved to Lawrence not wanting to be near our Father anymore. I stayed in Kansas City but on the edge so I wasn't too far from him. Our father was on the other side of Kansas City so it took nearly an hour and a half to get from his home to Lawrence and that is where I had been when Sam called. I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could try to focus on my work. It was 9:20 when Johnathan, who was a close friend of mine came in my office, "Lucifer…"

I looked up and saw the seriousness in his face, "What is it Johnathan?"

Johnathan bit his lip and hesitated before finally saying, "There are two naval officers wanting to speak with you about Inias."

I closed my eyes tightly, without even seeing the men I knew what they were going to tell me, I took a breath before opening my eyes and nodding to Johnathan, "Escort them up please."

Johnathan nodded and left my office. Part of me just hoped that maybe he was missing but the better part of me knew better. I knew these men had to do their job and inform me so I was going to let them and then I was going to see Gabriel, I was sure he had already asked Castiel to come over once he found out. The two men entered my office with Johnathan behind them, he looked at me, "Sir would you like me to stay?"

I shook my head a bit, "No it is fine Johnathan but can you call my wife to inform her I will be going to see my brothers and I need you to take care of things once I leave."

John nodded a little and saluted me and the officers before leaving, the one on the right who looked more experienced but he also looked the same age as the other man started to speak first. "Lucifer Novak on behalf of the United States Navy we regret to inform you that your brother Inias James Novak was killed in action 4 days ago by a sniper while his seal team was on an important mission. Until the mission was completed the information of your brother's death was not to be released. In 2 days your brother's body will be returned home, There are men informing your parents and the rest of your siblings as we speak."

I felt as though I had been hit by a truck hearing those words, I had expected them but actually hearing them hurt. I took a deep breath to calm myself before nodding, "Thank you very much for informing me. And thank you both for your service. I can escort you out if you give me a moment to gather my things."

The one with less experience spat annoyed, "We can find our way out."

I growled a little at him, "I am sure you could Officer but this building has some of our nations greatest secrets and no one that is not employed by me is allowed to walk unescorted so as I said, give me a moment while I gather my things and you can wait."

The other one rolled his eyes at the younger one and apologized to me as I gathered my stuff shutting my computers down. Once I had everything I escorted the gentleman back out and went to my car. When it didn't unlock I snapped and kicked it hard, instantly regretting it because of the dent it put into it. I sighed before taking another deep breath and getting into my car finally, I was just about to leave when Gabriel called me, "Luci?"

I could hear how upset Gabe was and it calmed me down somewhat, "Hey there Gabe."

Gabe sniffled through the phone line and choked out, "He is gone, Luce… I can't… what the hell…"

I sighed a little and nodded, "I know Gabriel, is Castiel there yet?"

Gabe replied softly, "Not yet, he was… he was so broken when I called him after those assholes came to tell me. I hope his boyfriend at least drives him because I can't imagine him being in the condition too."

I nodded a little, "Yes I agree. I am already on my way Gabriel, have you called Anna?"

Gabe sniffled again, "Not yet, I needed to call you first… get… get it out before I had to be a big brother to Anny."

I nodded lightly and started the drive, "I know Gabriel if I know Anna she is likely on her way already as well. Take a minute to be upset and then call her okay?"

Gabe laughed a little bitterly before replying, "Yeah I know. I love you, Luce."

I sighed heavily and nodded, "I love you to Gabriel. I will see you soon."

It took me 25 minutes to get to the hospital and while I drove I got more and more angry at things. By the time I was at the door of Gabe's hospital room I was ready to lash out but when I opened the door to see Castiel curled up on Gabriel's chest crying I calmed down instantly and went over to him, I lightly rubbed Castiel's back and stroked his hair, "Hey Cassie, he kiddo."

Castiel just whimpered and cuddled more in Gabriel and softly whined, "I just… I feel so incomplete all of a sudden… he… Inias was practically my other half Lucifer I mean… they mirrored his organs and now… now they are just…"

Gabe hugged him tighter and stroked his hand through Cas' hair gently, "I know Cassie I know."

I looked up as Anna came in and she was fighting the urge to cry or break down, I carefully got up and hugged her close to my chest, she whimpered before burying her face into my chest and sobbed. It took her a while to calm down but she was now sitting next to Gabriel and Cas while I sat on the other side and rubbed Castiel's back softly. Cas would occasionally murmur things but he was mostly just going between crying and bits of silence. It was an hour when Sam came in carrying their 7-year-old son Dean and it was obvious to see that Dean was upset. Sam gently put Dean down and he almost instantly climbed up into the bed and onto Gabriel's lap before he hugged Castiel tightly. Castiel looked down at Dean with tears in his eyes and Dean smiled a little bit sadly before softly saying, "It's gonna be okay Unca Cas. He'll be safe in heaven."

I watched in shock because I had never heard Dean speak, we all knew Dean had mutism due to his trauma but Anna and I were shocked, Sam Cas and Gabe were not telling me at some point recently they had heard him talk. Cas smiled shakily and leaned down before kissing Dean's head lightly, "Thanks, buddy."

After a few minutes, Cas looked at me as he climbed out of the bed knowing he was probably hurting Gabriel. Cas climbed into the spare bed and laid down, I knew he needed me so I carefully climbed in next to him and let him curl into my chest.

When Anna's phone rang again for the 5th time and this time Gabe snapped out "Oh just fucking answer it"

Anna held back her flinch and she answered, I heard the conversation and was proud of my older brother for getting over his crap to come be with our brothers. After Anna hung up she softly said, "Mike is on his way… he was at Dad's house for breakfast like usual when the guys came. He says dad is having one of his fits and mom was just sort of standing there. Said he figured we would all get together and he wanted to see Cas."

Gabriel nodded angrily, "Good he should be here for Cas. Michael is the one who pushed Inias to do something with his life."

I went to say something but Cas cut me off, "Not now brother… please… do not blame Michael."

Gabe sighed and nodded a little. I gently stroked Cas' hair and we all sat mostly in silence aside from Cas' gentle and occasional whimper. 10 minutes later Michael gently knocked on the door, "Hey guys."

Sam smiled a little, and softly said, "Hey Michael."

Mike stood there for a minute glancing over all of us before deciding to worry about Castiel first and he gently came over and lightly rubbed Cas' back. "Hey Castiel, hey kiddo"

Cas whimpered and hugged Michael tightly clinging to him. "Shhh it's okay Castiel, I've got you bud. It'll all be okay I promise"

I was shaking as I lightly stroked Cas' hair before I got up to check on Gabriel, "Hey there little brother, how is ya doing?"

Gabriel shook his head a bit, "I am fine… I need to worry about Cas and Anna"

I laughed a little bit and shook my head my a little, Gabriel was focusing on anything but himself because he didn't want to think about the fact that our brother was gone. "Why do you think I am checking on you Gabriel, it is a big brother thing. Hell, even Michael is doing it."

Gabe nodded a little and closed his eyes, I could see him biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to cry. He softly whimpered, "I can't think about it right now Luce, please don't make me…"

I gently took Gabe's hand and nodded, "I know Gabriel, it's okay. It really is brother."

Anna sniffling as she shuffled over caught my attention, she gently leaned down and hugged Gabriel, "I hate to go Gabby but I have to go to work. I promised them I'd be there today we have a big meeting."

Gabe hugged her tightly before he softly kissed her head, "Stay strong Anny, I'll take care of Cassie okay?"

Anna nodded shakily before coming over to me and hugging me tightly, I held her close and lightly stroked her hair before kissing her head, "Focus on work little sister. You will be fine. Call me if you need anything, Anna."

Anna nodded again before saying goodbye to Michael and Castiel. Once Anna had left I went back over to the bed and climbed in with Michael and Castiel, I felt myself lean against Michael and just watched Castiel. I needed support from Michael, and I wouldn't ask him directly for the support he knew I needed it and gently took my hand lightly giving me reassurance that he knew I just needed some support. I almost didn't notice Gabriel and Sam talking until I saw them kiss and I smiled a little, Sam came over and smiled a little comfortingly, "I was going to get something to eat for Dean and myself, Do you guys want anything?"

I thought about telling him, no but I knew I needed to eat so I nodded, "Just some Chicken and Gnocchi soup, please. Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded before turning to Michael who shook his head a bit, "No but thanks you for the offer Sam."

Sam nodded a little before he turned his attention to Cas and he softly asked, "What about you Cas? Do you want anything?"

Cas sniffled a little before he nodded just a bit, "I… I just want some soup, Like Luce, please… I don't think my stomach could handle anything very heavy."

Sam smiled warmly and comfortingly, "Of course Cas. I will be back with some food and some water for everyone."

I noticed Michael watching Sam as he picked up Dean and left, after a minute he turned to Gabriel and gently said, "Your husband is a good man brother."

I stared at Michael in shock, never had Michael acknowledged Sam as Gabriel's husband, he had accepted Gabriel was gay when he saw how happy Gabriel was with Sam but he still refused to call him his husband. It pissed Gabriel off tremendously but he knew it was better than the abuse Uriel and our Father threw at him so he accepted it. Gabriel's words broke through my shock as he asked, "Uhh Mikey you okay there?"

Michael let out a heavy sigh before he looked down at Cas, I could see the pain in his eyes and his features. After a minute he finally said, "I hated being so distant from the rest of you, especially after Inias shipped out. When those men had come to the door I knew what they were about to tell me and all I could think about was being here for the for of you. That meant I needed to get over my shit and be there. I should have accepted your relationship a long time ago and Sam is your husband and he is a good man."

Gabriel smiled a little and didn't let on how much Michaels words affected him but he had always wanted Michaels approval. He softly said, "Thank you, Mikey."

Michael groaned and rolled his eyes, Michael pretended to hate but I knew he secretly loved it, it was what Anna and Gabriel had both called him when they were children. "I hate that Gabriel why must you insist on calling me that."

Gabriel smiled, "Partly because the more I say it the more you hate it, it is really fun."

Michael rolled his eyes before he went back to stroking Cas' hair. I knew that helping Cas was helping him. I looked over to Gabe who looked like hell, not only physically but I could tell he felt awful mentally as well, so I softly said, "You need to deal with this loss too Gabe."

Gabe shook his head a little and I could see the tears in his eyes before he bit his lip and said, "I don't have the energy nor the desire to do this right now Lucifer… my chest hurts and so does my head okay."

I sighed a little before nodding, I then carefully got out of the bed and went to his side, "Let me get you a nurse to come and get you some medicine okay Gabe." Gabriel started to shake his head and I continued, "At least something, it doesn't have to be morphine."

Gabriel hesitated before he nodded a little so I nodded and left to go to the nurse's station, a nurse was typing at the computer and as I came over she looked up, "Can I help you?"

I nodded, "My brother Gabriel is in pain but he doesn't want morphine is there something else lighter he can have that won't make him drowsy."

The nurse nodded and typed something into the computer before getting up and getting some pills and following me back to Gabe's room. After Gabe took his medicine she checked over his vitals before leaving again. Soon after Sam got back and handed out the food, I sat next to Michael and ate my lunch quietly. At 2 o'clock or close to it, Michael's phone rang. Since I was sitting next to him I could hear it was our father and he needed to get to work. Michael carefully transferred Cas, who was still fast asleep into my lap then went to say goodbye to Gabriel. I watched him shake Sam's hand and he smiled down at Dean who was quietly reading in Sam's lap. I could tell it hurt him that he needed to leave but Gabriel and I both understood. I watched over Cas who was still fast asleep and thought quietly to myself. Part of me wondered about Uriel, Inias and Uriel had somewhat gotten along but Uriel was essentially emotionless. The only emotion I had ever seen from him was anger and sometimes happiness when he was younger but still. I had not talked to Uriel in some time mostly because Uriel had cut all of us who talked to Gabriel out of his life. When our parents had adopted Uriel he was 4 and he barely talked at first but Michael, Gabriel and I became close with him and we were close for a few years but he listened to every word our dad had told us, never straying from what Dad told us. Uriel was younger then Gabriel but he treated Gabriel awfully and he did the same with Cas because Cas too was gay. Our Dad did not condemn Cas as much because Castiel was the youngest and had so many issues when he was younger that he simply couldn't completely push Cas out, he still held out hope Cas would find a wife but I knew Cas was gay just as much as I had known Gabriel was gay before he had told anyone. While I watched Cas I carefully pulled out my phone to text Uriel,

 _ **Are you alright brother?**_

 _ **2:58 pm**_

I didn't expect an answer from him and just put my phone away for now as I watched Castiel sleeping.


	8. Inias is Dead Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

I groaned painfully as I slowly opened my eyes wincing at the brightness for a moment before adjusting and looking to the chair next to me to see Sam softly rocking with Dean in his arms softly and I lightly said, "Morning love."

Sam looked over and smiled a little but I could see he was tired. "Hey, babe. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged a little but winced after doing so, I was sore and getting up and moving yesterday made me feel awful. "Eh… my whole body hurts but I am alright, what time is it?"

Sam looked over at the clock sitting above my head, "Nearly 9 am. You were in so much pain so the nurse gave you some pretty heavy drugs."

I nodded a little and winced. "Yeah…"

Sam frowned, "If you need something for the pain Gabe it's okay to take some."

I frowned a little skeptically, I had always hated the way pain medicine made me feel, "Sam…"

Sam sighed, "At least something hun, it'll help you breathe better."

I nodded a little but just as I was about to press the call button a nurse came in and she smiled a little warmly, "Good Morning Mr. Novak how are you feeling this morning, I heard Sophia got you up and you walked to the bathroom yesterday"

I nodded, "M…my chest hurts and it's kinda hard to take a deep breath because of the pain."

She nods and comes over putting a nasal cannula on me and smiling gently, "I'd suggest morphine for your pain since it's making it hard to breathe Mr. Novak."

I tried to argue but the look she gave me had me stopping so I sighed a little and nodded, "Okay but… not too much please."

Sharon, the nurse, nodded and left. Coming back in a few minutes later with a morphine bag, "I brought in a lower dosage and the drip so you can make it go in faster if you need it or slower alright?"

I nodded and turned my attention back to Sam as she worked and motioned to Dean gently, "How is he doing?"

Sam gently carded his fingers through Dean's short hair and softly said, "He is doing much better than I could have expected, He had another nightmare last night but he wasn't able to get back to sleep till almost 6 am so he is exhausted but rocking him seemed to do the trick."

I nodded a little and met Sam's worried and exhausted gaze, "It usually does… I just… I wish I could take his nightmares away you know…"

Sam smiled a little sadly and nodded, "Yeah me to… it's so hard to see him like this."

I nodded a bit and sighed a little as the morphine started working. I closed my eyes for a little while when I was woken up gently by Sharon's voice around 9:25, "Sorry for waking you Mr. Novak but there are two men outside who say they need to speak with you?" I could see the concern in her eyes.

I frowned a little trying to figure out who'd be coming to my room that wasn't any of my brothers. Finally, I nodded a bit "Uh Okay um let them in I guess."

Sharon nodded a bit and opened the door letting to men wearing Naval Dress whites in and I knew what they were about to tell me was about Inias, I shook my head and snapped, "No! Fucking fuck off! NO!"

Sam jumped a little and looked at me confused than at the two men before carefully taking my hand, "Gabriel what is it."

I felt the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes before shaking my head away from Sam and looking at the men. The older of the two men nodded a little and both saluted me, "Gabriel Novak, on behalf of the United States Navy we regret to inform you that your brother Inias James Novak was killed in action 4 days ago by a sniper while his seal team was on an important mission. Until the mission was completed the information of your brother's death was not to be released, In 2 days your brother's body will be returned home to the states. We have men informing your parents and the rest of your siblings."

I fought the whimper that forced its way out of my throat. At some point, while the men were talking Sam had laid Dean down in the spare bed and he took my hand gently as I cried out, "No, no no damn it no! Not Inias god damn it!"

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead trying to calm me down, "Shh Gabe hey it's going to be okay alright."

I knew Sam was trying to help, he had been through this when we first started dating but right now I was angry and snapped at him, "No! Are you fucking serious! MY BABY BROTHER IS FUCKING DEAD GOD DAMN IT"

I winced at the pain that getting so worked up had caused and tried sitting up, not sure why but part of me needed to sit up and the pain radiated and flared through my chest but I barely noticed it.

Sam grabbed my arm stopping me gently but also forcefully, "Gabe love stop it, you going to hurt yourself more. You are hurting right now babe okay. Shhh."

After the two men left I broke for a moment and collapsed and started to break down in Sam's arms. After a few minutes, Castiel popped into my head and I pulled away whimpering a little, "I need my phone… I… I gotta call Cas, oh god Cassie.."

Sam nodded a little and grabbed my phone handing it to me before he went to check on Dean, luckily even with all my yelling Dean had remained asleep. I dialed Cas' number by memory and waited for him to answer, but the person who picked up wasn't Cas it was his boyfriend Chuck. He softly said, "Gabe now isn't exactly the best time Cas has locked himself inside Inias' bathroom."

I closed my eyes taking a steadying breath before replying, Slide the phone under the crack, Chuck, I need to talk to him."

I could vaguely hear Chuck mumbling something and then some shuffling as I assumed the phone was slide under the crack of the door. After a few minutes, I could hear Cas ragged breathing and sobs. It made my heart squeeze tightly and I just wanted to help my baby brother, I took another deep breath and locked my own feelings away for now so I could help Cas, "Hey Cassie, he kiddo. What's up with those assholes huh? Giving us that sort of news this early in the morning. Have Chuckie bring you to the hospital and come see me, Sammy and Dean. I will call Mommy, I will even talk to Dad and Uriel okay, just for you Cassie. Mikey too if you want. Anything you want Cas"

Cas cried for another minute before I could hear him sniffling and he let out another whimper before taking a large deep breath, "I just need you, Anna and Luce." There was a pause and another whimper before he choked out, "I can't… how could he leave me, Gabe, he…he promised. It's not fair I just… I don't understand."

I nodded shakily and spoke gently, "I know bud. Come here Cassie, I will call Luce and Anna okay. We are going to be okay."

Sam had his arm wrapped around my gently and was softly rubbing my back as best he could, and he softly whispered, "I've got you, Gabe, no matter what I am here remember that sweetie."

I bit my lip before nodding. After making sure Chuck didn't let Cas drive and hanging up I called Lucifer, who thankfully was already on his way. Then I called Anna who was a bit distraught but she was also already on her way. Cas being the closest got here first and the moment his eyes landed on me he started crying again. Cas carefully toed off his shoes before climbing into the bed with me and curling into my chest clinging to me desperately. The pain was almost no noticeable which I was thankful for. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back lightly, "I've got you Cas, I've got you."

Sam stood by me with a sleeping Dean in his arms and lightly spoke: "I am going to take Dean out for a walk and let you guys have some time okay, call me if you need me, Gabe."

I nodded a little absently more focused on Cas at the moment. A few minutes after Sam left Lucifer came in, his body was tense and muscles tight with anger but the moment he saw Cas curled up on my chest the way he was he calmed almost instantly and came over gently stroking a hand through his hair and rubbing his back. "Hey Cassie, Hey kiddo."

Cas just whimpered and cuddled more into my chest before he softly whined, "I just… I feel so incomplete all of a sudden… he… Inias was practically my other half Lucifer I mean… they mirrored his organs and now… now they are Just…"

Cas's voice trailed off as he cried again and I hugged him tighter, lightly carding my fingers through his hair and softly saying, "I know Cassie I know."

I watched Lucifer go over to Anna as she came in and she broke down. It took her a while to calm down enough but now she was sitting to my left while Luce was on my right. Cas was still crying but it had softened and he would occasionally murmur soft memories of Inias and whimpering. An hour later Sam came in carrying Dean close to his chest before Dean wiggled out of Sam's arms. It was easy to see Dean was upset and I assumed he told him about Inias. While Dean knew the difference between Inias and Cas they were still identical twins and Dean loved Inias just as much. I watched with pride as Dean climbed into bed with me and Cas and he hugged Cas tightly before softly smiling sadly, "It's gonna be okay Unca Cas. He'll be safe in heaven."

I watched as Cas smiled a little shakily before he leaned down and kissed Dean's head lightly, "Thanks, buddy."

I realized when Lucifer's and Anna's face were twisted with shock that it was the first time they had ever heard Dean talk. After a few minutes, Cas finally climbed out of my bed and climbing into the other one and I watched as Lucifer climbed in next to him. I glared at Anna's purse when her phone rang for the 5th time, we all assumed it was out father and I finally snapped out, "Oh just fucking answer it."

Anna sighed before grabbing her phone and said Hello, oh hey Mikey, I am sorry I thought it was dad. "Yeah, we are in Gabby's hospital room. Cas is pretty broken down right now. Yeah. Yeah, I know Mikey me to. I love you too Michael, See you soon."

After Anna hung up she sighed and softly said, "Mike is on his way… he was at Dad's house for breakfast like usual when the guys came. He says dad is having on of his fits and Mum was just sort of standing there… Said he figured we would all get together and he wanted to see Cas."

I nodded angrily and spat, "Good! He should be here for Cas. Michael is the one who pushed Inias to do something with his life."

Lucifer started to speak before Cas' cut him off and whimpered, "Not now brother… please… do not blame Michael."

I sighed heavily and nodded a little I knew it wasn't Mike's fault. Not really, our Father was the real culprit for Inias joining the Navy, although Michael had told him he needed to do something if he wasn't going to be a lawyer. Our father had practically abused him about joining. I darkly hoped our dad would blame himself, I knew I did. I had hated him and Uriel since Uriel told our father I was gay. I had tried to deny it, but he didn't believe me and he started beating me. Usually when mother wasn't around, if mum was around she would stop him at least the physical blows… she let him call me awful names. Lucifer was the only thing that kept me alive, there were a few times I tried to kill myself but Lucifer caught me before I could finish the job. I was brought out of my dark thoughts by Sam's gentle touch as he lightly ran his fingers through my hair seeming to know the dark turn my thoughts had taken, Sam knew my past and was always there for me. I smiled a little sadly at him and he kissed my forehead lightly, a few minutes later Michael lightly knocked on the door before coming in. "Hey, Guys."

Sam smiled a little and softly spoke first, "Hey Michael."

Michael glanced over all of us a moment before going over to where Lucifer was holding Cas and lightly reached out and rubbed Cas' back, "Hey Castiel. Hey kiddo"

Cas whimpered and turned and hugged Michael tightly clinging to him desperately. "Shh it's okay Castiel, I've got you bud. It'll all be okay I promise."

I was so focused on Cas I didn't notice Lucifer had come over until he spoke, "Hey there little brother, how is ya doing?"

I shook my head trying to keep myself distracted. "I am fine… I need to worry about Cas and Anna"

Lucifer laughed a bit and shook his head, "Why do you think I am checking on you Gabriel, it is a big brother thing. Hell, even Michael is doing it."

I nodded a little and closed my eyes trying to fight the tears and bit the inside of my cheek. I softly whimpered out, "I can't think about it right now Luce… Please don't make me."

Luce took my hand and nodded a little stroking my hair a bit, "I know Gabriel, it's okay. It really is brother."

Anna stood up and leaned down and hugged me softly, "I hate to go Gabby but I have to go to work. I promised I'd be there today we have a big meeting."

I nodded and hugged her tightly before leaning up and kissing her hair gently, "Stay strong Anny, I'' take care of Cassie okay?"

Anna nodded before moving over to Luce, Dean's movement distracted me and I smiled as he was softly settled at the end of my bed coloring in his book quietly. I could see even though there were so many people around he was surprisingly relaxed, it made me happy because I couldn't imagine having to turn away my siblings right now. After Anna left Lucifer went back over to sit with Michael and Cas, I smiled a little as Sam came back over to my side and stroking my hair gently, "Hey I am going to go get something to eat for Dean and myself, do you feel up to eating anything?"

I shook my head, the idea of food makes my stomach churn and twist. I was too stressed out to eat right now, "No I can't… I think I'd get sick. Can you see if my brothers want anything? You can take my card if you want?"

Sam shook his head softly, "I'll pay for it babe don't worry about it." Sam leaned down and kissed my head gently before softly kissing my lips and going over to ask Michael, Cas, and Lucifer if they wanted anything."

Dean crawled up so he was sitting between my legs and then he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, Papa."

I smiled and kissed his head softly, "I love you too kiddo. In a minute Daddy's going to take you to get some food. Thank you for being such a good boy Dean. You are being very brave for me while my family is here."

Dean blushed shyly and nodded then softly said, "Like Unca Nias?"

Dean's innocent question almost broke my wall and I nodded gently hugging him tightly, "Yeah buddy. Like Unca Nias was."

Sam came over and smiled a little at the two of us, "Come on Dean let's go get some lunch for everyone."

Dean nodded and gave me another tight hug before gently getting out of bed and letting Sam pick him up. I bit my lip trying not to cry when Michael's words interrupted my sorrow, "Your husband is a good man brother."

Michael's revelation nearly made me forget to breathe and I choked out, "Uhh Mikey you okay there.:

Michael let out a heavy and weary sigh before he looked down at Cas, who was beginning to fall asleep the mental and physical exhaustion finally coming over him and softly replied, "I hated being so distant from the rest of you especially after Inias shipped out. When those men came to the door I knew what they were about to tell me and all I could think about was being here for the four of you. That meant I needed to get over my shit and be there. I should have accepted your relationship a long time ago and Sam is your husband and he is a good man."

I couldn't help but smile just a little, I had always wanted Michael's approval but stopped looking for it after I graduated from the academy and became a cop and eventually met Sam. I gently choked out, "Thank you, Mikey…"

Mike groaned a little and shook his head, "I hate that Gabriel, why must you insist on calling me that."

I smirked a little and retorted, "Partly because the more I say it the more you hate it. It is really fun."

Mike rolled his eyes a little and he went back to running his fingers through Cas' hair even though Cas was out cold. A few minutes later Luce looked over at me and softly said: "You need to deal with this loss too Gabe."

I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit. Biting my lip as the emotions and pain were almost overwhelmed by the pain. I finally replied, "I don't have the energy nor the desire to do this right now Lucifer… my chest hurts and so does my head okay."

Luce sighed a little before he nodded and got out of bed coming to my side softly saying, "Let me get you a nurse to come and get you some medicine okay Gabe." I shook my head and tried to say something but Luce continued, "At least something, it doesn't have to be morphine."

I hesitated before nodding a little biting the inside of my cheek, Lucifer nodded and left the room. After a few minutes he came back in with the nurse, She gave me some pills and checked my vitals before leaving. 10 minutes later Sam came back in with Dean who was carrying the food and Dean put it at the end of the bed and helped Sam pass out the food quietly. Cas was still sleeping and broken down. Inias and Cas had been basically attached at the hip their whole lives, it was a similar relationship to Michael and Lucifer and I guessed most twins. He had always promised Cas he was going to protect him and when he enlisted Cas was mad. However he was furious when Inias told Cas he was going to Afghanistan, he had hit Inias so hard he had broken his nose. Inias had sworn he would come back home safe and sound and I knew how mad Cas was at Inias. A couple hours later Mike had to leave for work but Lucifer stayed and continued to hold Cas. I noticed a few minutes after Mike life Lucifer texted someone and I was distracted as Sam gently took my hand and softly spoke, "Hey, do you wanna talk?"

Before I could say anything, Luce, gently cuts in, "He won't talk about it with Castiel still in the room. He knows if he does he will break."

Sam sighed a little softly before stroking a hand through my hair gently, "Dean is worried about you. When we went out to lunch he asked me if Papa was sad about Uncle Nias… I told him, yeah but he was trying to be strong for Uncle Cas."

I nodded a little and looked over at Dean who was sitting at the end of my bed quietly watching the TV with complete attention but one of his hands was clinging to my leg. I softly said, "Inias told me once that I had to be patient with Dean… there was a night a month ago when Dean was really sick and you were on your business trip I was scared and frustrated because Dean wouldn't stop crying and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Inias told me that I just needed to give him time you know… because of the trauma that he had suffered, he had become mute and one day he would talk." I closed my eyes from crying a little and whimpered, "I thought… I thought he would get the chance to hear Dean talk."

Sam nodded softly and kissed my head gently stroking his hand through my hair, "I know love. Why don't you take a nap okay? You look like shit and I know you want to. Luce will keep an eye on Cas and I have got Dean."

I wanted to argue but before I could Lucifer gently said, "Sleep brother. You need it."

I sighed a little and relaxed into the bed, As I drifted off to sleep I dreamt of old memories with Inias.


	9. Inias is Dead Anna's POV

**Anna's POV**

I yawned a little as I woke up and my alarm went off. I quickly turned the shrill thing off and stretch out tiredly, I smiled as my boyfriend's arm wrapped around my waist gently pressing his lips to the back of my neck, "Good Morning Love." Balthazar purred into my ear, his accent was thick and rumbled in my ear.

I smiled and turned over to face him, "Morning Hun."

Balthazar gently kissed my lips cupping my cheek softly, "How'd you sleep, love?"

I nodded, "Perfect, I always sleep well with you next to me."

Balthazar ran his fingers lightly through my long red hair, "Do you feel all right love? Any nausea?"

I smiled a little and shook my head. I had found out 2 weeks ago I was pregnant and had instantly told Balthazar. I was waiting to tell my family for 2 reasons, the first being I had had a miscarriage before, and the second being Balthazar and I weren't married yet, it had bothered my Father and my elder brother Uriel, but I knew my other brothers would be happy I just was waiting till I was farther along in my pregnancy. "No Hun I am okay, hungry though. Should we make breakfast I don't have to go in until 12 today."

Balthazar smiled a little and nodded, "Sounds wonderful love, come let's feed you and our growing little one."

I smiled and nodded. I got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top watching as Balthazar went out to the kitchen. I had been with Balthazar for 6 years now, we had our issues mostly at the beginning because he was a lady's man but he did it to protect himself. His ex-wife had cheated on him and took their son away from him, I was willing to wait for Balthazar to be ready for us to get married and my brothers all got along with Balthazar mostly. Lucifer and Michael both had threatened him, in the beginning, Gabriel had to and it was sweet. I was the only girl and they all protected me fiercely, for the most part, Uriel and I were close until he started treating Gabriel so awfully, but I still loved him. He just had a twisted opinion and it was hard sometimes. I went downstairs to and smiled as I saw Balthazar cooking and humming to himself quietly, I checked the clock to see it was 9 am and smiled. I had time for breakfast and a nice shower before I'd need to leave for work, as I sat down I pulled my phone out to see a text from my boss, "Hey Anna don't worry about the meeting Amara is sick and we need her most. We will reschedule for tomorrow."

I groaned a little, it was annoying that the meeting would need to be rescheduled but at least that meant I could stay home. Balthazar's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What is it, love?"

I sighed, "Amara is sick, and we need her the most, so we are going to reschedule for tomorrow. It's annoying that the meeting needs to be rescheduled but at least I can stay home, work from home and watch you sculpt."

Balthazar smirked a little, "Well I am sorry it's annoying, but I love it when you can stay home and work."

I laughed and nodded, most the time on the days I could stay home and work I did less work then staring at him while he worked on his sculptures. I was about to start eating when there was a knock on the door and I frowned a little, "Are you expecting more supplies love?"

Balthazar shook his head before standing and going to the door, I followed him, and he looked through the peephole before he turned to me and looked at me concerned, I frowned. "What?"

Instead of replying he opened the door and moved to my side holding my hand gently. Two men stood in uniforms, I tried to recognize them, but I was drawing a blank. One softly said, "Are you, Anna Novak?"

I nodded a little, "Yes I am, who are you?"

The taller of the two saluted me, and then the second one and in that moment, I recognized the uniforms. "Anna Novak, on behalf of the United States Navy we regret to inform you that your brother Inias James Novak was killed in action 4 days ago by a sniper during his seal teams mission. Due to the nature of his mission his death could not be released, his body is on its way back to the states and it will be here in two days. We have men informing your parents and siblings."

I choked back a sob and nodded shakily, I vaguely heard Balthazar thanking the men and he shut the door, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the kitchen lightly sitting me down hugging me close to his chest. I sobbed into his shoulder, Inias was younger than me but we were close and the thought of him being gone made my heart hurt. I had told Inias about my pregnancy because I wanted him to know first and he was so excited for me. Balthazar was rubbing my back gently and he kissed my head, "Breathe love you need to take a deep breath."

I buried my face in his neck and closed my eyes trying to do what he said until I realized I needed to go see Gabe, knowing Gabe he would call Cas and have him meet him at the hospital. "I… I need to go see Gabe."

Balthazar nodded, "Okay love, let me at least drive you."

I nodded a little and he helped me upstairs and into my jeans and a nice blouse. Just as we were leaving my phone rang, when I saw it, it was Gabe, I quickly answered, "Gabby…"

Gabe laughed a little through his sadness, "Hey Anny, you doing okay?"

I shook my head and replied, "Not really…"

Gabe sighed a little, "I know kiddo. Are you at work or off today?"

I replied, "I was going to go in late. Balthazar is bringing me to the hospital."

Gabe moved a little, "Good, you don't need to be driving sis. I know it hurts kiddo, but it'll be okay. Cas is already on his way and so is Luce."

I nodded shakily getting on the passenger side of my car, "It's not fair Gabby…"

Gabe sighed a little before replying, "I know Anny, I know. We are going to be okay kiddo. I promise."

I smiled a little as Balthazar took my hand gently as he drove, "I know… did you call Mike?"

Gabe scoffed and replied, "No I offered for Cas… told him I'd even talk to Dad and Uriel, but Cas just said he wanted me, you and Luce. If Mike doesn't show up though I swear I'll kick his ass."

I sighed a little, "I know Gabby. I'll be there soon okay. Love you Gabby"

Gabe sighed and replied softly, "Love you too sissy."

After hanging up I closed my eyes and relaxed into the seat, Balthazar's voice broke through my thoughts, "Do you want me to stay with you love."

I shake my head a little, "No, Dean is going to be overloaded enough with all of us I don't want to make it worse."

Balthazar lightly stroked his thumb over my hand as he drove. I closed my eyes fighting the wave of nausea that came over me, between eating lunch, the stress and being in the car I was feeling the morning sickness, but I fought it. As Balthazar parked he looked over at me and rubbed my thigh gently, "Will you at least let me walk you up? You don't look well my love."

I smiled a little and shook my head a bit, leaning over and kissing him softly, "No Balthazar I'm okay. Just felt nauseous. Go home and work on your sculpture."

Balthazar shook his head a little, "I'm going to sit here and wait for you love, I want to be here in case you need me."

I smiled a little and got out, walking up to Gabriel's room. As soon as I entered the room I saw Cas curled up on Gabe's chest I was on the verge of breaking down, but as Lucifer wrapped his arms around me I couldn't help but bury my face into his shoulder and sobbing, Lucifer rubbed my back soothing me as best he could. It took me a few minutes to calm down but once I had I sat on the other side of Gabe and held his hand tightly for support. After a while, Sam came in carrying their son Dean who wiggled out of Sam's arms and came over climbing into the bed with Gabriel and Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas tightly, Cas looked down at Dean with tears in his eyes, making Dean smile a little soft smile before he said, "It's gonna be okay Unca Cas. He'll be safe in Heaven."

I stared in shock as I heard Dean talk for the first time. Ever since Gabriel and Sam had adopted Dean the young boy had never talked. It had been hard on both my brother and Sam, but they never pressured him to talk. Although judging by Sam and Gabe's face this wasn't the first time he had talked, I wanted to ask but I also knew that it could cause him stress. Cas smiled shakily and leaned down and kissed Dean's head softly replying, "Thanks, buddy."

I smiled a little at Cas, I knew he was hurting but he adored Dean and Dean adored him just as much as he did Sam and Gabe. After a few minutes, Cas finally climbed out of Gabe's bed, the pain had started to grow more evident as Cas laid there. Cas got into the spare bed and Luce climbed in with him, letting Cas curl into his chest.

My thoughts were broken by my phone ringing for the fifth time, and Gabriel snapping, "Oh just fucking answer it."

When I jumped a little by the shock I felt some cramps in the back of my mind I knew what it could mean but the ringing distracted me, and I picked up my phone saying "Hello" the same time Michael said hi.

Once I realized it was Michael I continued, "Oh hey Mikey, I am sorry I thought it was Dad."

Michael replied smoothly, "It's okay sis. Are you guys at the hospital with Gabriel?"

I nodded a little trying not to start crying again, "Yeah we are in Gabby's hospital room. Cas is pretty broken down right now."

I hear Michael sighed a little before he said, "Okay I will be there soon. Father is having one of his fits and Mother is just sort of standing there. I am sorry sis."

I sighed softly, my father had anger issues and sometimes would just snap at times. I took a deep breath slightly wincing at the cramps in my abdomen but keeping my face stony to not give anything off, "Yeah, Yeah I know Mikey. Me too."

After a second he said softly, "I love you, Anna."

I smiled softly and replied, "I love you too Michael. See you soon."

After hanging up I softly said, "Mike is on his way… he was at Dad's house for breakfast like usual when the men came. He says dad is having on of his fits and mom was just sort of standing there. Said he figured we would all get together and he wanted to see Cas."

Gabriel was angry I could tell and bit out, "Good he should be here for Cas. Michael is the one who pushed Inias to do something with his life."

I decided to stay quiet, I had learned a long time ago that sometimes it was just better to let my brothers work things out. I didn't hear what Cas said as I texted Balthazar.

 _ **I think I may be having another miscarriage… I am having cramps and I can feel some bleeding… Mike is going to be here in a few minutes and then I am going to meet you downstairs in the emergency room…**_

 _ **10:25**_

I chewed on my lip unsure if I would get a response from Balthazar or not. I staved off my reactions to the pain the cramps brought. Just before Michael came in I felt my phone buzz.

 _ **All right love. Just saw Michael's car pull in so I will meet you downstairs… No matter what we will be alright love.**_

 _ **10:33**_

I smiled a little sadly, Balthazar was my rock with the first miscarriage and if I was indeed happening again then I knew he would be again. Finally, Michael knocked gently and softly said, "Hey guys."

Sam surprisingly was the first to talk, Sam knew Michael didn't like him, but he was still always cordial to him. "Hey, Michael."

Mike stood there for a moment before going to where Cas was lying, and he gently rubbed Cas' back. I watched the exchange more silently as the pain was starting to get worse. I knew I needed to go downstairs to get checked out, but I missed my brothers and seeing them all together except for Uriel and Inias made me happy even though I knew now Inias would never be alive again. I vaguely heard Lucifer chuckle a little, but I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. I bit my lip and part of me wanted to scream and break down. My brother was gone, and he was the only one who had known that I was pregnant but now I may be miscarrying. After a minute and Luce and Gabby's conversation was over I needed to leave, planning to tell them I had a meeting. I wiped my eyes and got up, leaning over to give Gabe a hug and smiled with tears in my eyes, "I hate to go Gabby, but I have to go to work. I promised them I'd be there today we have a big meeting."

Gabe wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, before he softly kissed the top of my head and said, "Stay strong Anny, I'll take care of Cassie okay?"

I nodded shakily before going over to Lucifer and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me one of his hands going to the back of my head as he stroked my hair before he kissed my head and softly said, "Focus on work little sister. You will be fine, call me if you need anything, Anna."

I nodded a little before going to say goodbye to Michael and Cas. I softly said, "I hate to leave but I have a big meeting and I have to there."

Michael nodded and pulled me in for a hug, gently kissing my head. "It is okay Anna. We understand."

I could tell Michael could sense something else was bothering me, but he wouldn't ask me. Cas wrapped his arms around me but didn't say anything as he kissed my cheek and then curled back into Michael's chest. I knew Cas was angry but new it wasn't directed at me. After waving goodbye to everyone I made my way downstairs and as soon as Balthazar saw me he hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply before stroking my hair gently, "No matter what they tell us love we will make it through. We can do it alright."

I felt tears slip from my eyes and I nodded shakily. As we signed in it only took a few minutes for me to be taken to an exam room. After nearly an hour of uncertainty, we were told I wasn't miscarrying yet, but they wanted to give me medicine to calm my body down and fluids, so I was currently hooked up to an IV with Balthazar in the small bed with me, sitting behind me gently rubbing my back. As he did I tried my best to stay relaxed, but my mind kept running through memories of Inias. Inias and Cas were both younger than me but Inias acted more like a big brother to me and it was odd sometimes, but I loved it. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Balthazar's chest starting to cry again. Balthazar wrapped his arms around me tighter and stroked my hair, "Shhh, it's all right love. I've got you all right. Inias wouldn't want you to lose our baby because you were so upset over his death. I know it hurts love, but we will be okay."

I nodded a little and did my best to calm down some. Balthazar was the best thing that had happened to me and I was so thankful for having him, he had firmly been my rock since we started seriously dating. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him starting to fall asleep as everything was overwhelming me and exhausting me.


	10. Lost my Best Friend Cas's POV

**Cas' POV**

I was curled up in a ball on the floor with Inias' favorite jacket against my cheek. I didn't know how long I laid there before I heard my phone ringing, I knew it was probably one of my brothers, most likely Gabriel. As I laid there quietly hearing Chuck move away from the door to get my phone, a minute later he was by the door again and softly said, "Cas hun it's Gabriel… I'm going to slide your phone under the crack okay babe."

I didn't say anything in reply but Chuck slid my phone under the crack and I watched it for a moment before shakily picking it up and tried my best to control my sobs. I heard Gabriel take a deep breath and he lightly said, "Hey Cassie. Hey, kiddo. What's up with those assholes huh? Giving us that sort of news this early in the morning. Have Chuckie bring you to the hospital and come see me, Sammy and Dean. I will call Mommy, I will even talk to Dad and Uriel okay, just for you Cassie, Mikey too if you want. Anything you want Cas."

I cried as he talked and my brain running through so many things, it was heartwarming that Gabriel would be willing to talk to our father or even Uriel. I let out a small whimper before taking a deep breath and saying, "I just need you, Anna and Luce." I tried to take another deep breath but I choked out a sob and whimpered. I choked out and said, "I can't…. how could he leave me, Gabe. He…he promised. It's not fair I just don't understand."

I heard a small sigh come from the other end and Gabe softly spoke, "I know bud. Come here Cassie I will call Luce and Anna okay. We are going to be okay."

I tried not to sob again but Gabe finally softly said, "Open the door and let me talk to Chuckie a minute Cas okay?"

I wanted to argue and just lay there but I also desperately needed my brother's support. I carefully pushed myself up and unlocked the door and shakily handed Chuck the phone. After a few seconds he softly said, "Alright Gabriel, I'll bring him. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Gabe."

With that Chuck hung up and he moved into the bathroom and gently sat next to me, stroking my hair lightly. "Let's get your shoes on and go see Gabe hun."

Part of me was still angry at Chuck, but I was also overwhelmed and so exhausted I just nodded a little. Chuck carefully helped me up wrapping Inias' coat around me and helped me get my shoes on. I was barely aware of what was going on as he took me out to the car and drove me to the hospital. Once we got there Chuck helped me up to Gabe's room but didn't come in with me knowing I needed my brother's and sister. I opened the door and as soon as I saw Gabe laying there everything crashed back to me and I started crying again. The same day Inias had died I had also nearly lost Gabriel. It hurt so much worse. I pulled my shoes off not wanting to get the dirt in the bed before carefully climbing into Gabriel's bed and curled into his chest clinging to him desperately. Gabe wrapped his arms around me and softly rubbed my back, and softly whispered, "I've got you Cas, I've got you."

I vaguely heard Sam saying he was leaving but I was so stuck in my head I barely noticed anything. I started sobbing again and closed my eyes. I had lost my best friend in the whole world and it hurt so much. I soon felt a hand stroking through my hair and rubbing my back drawing me out of my sorrow as I heard Lucifer softly said, "Hey Cassie, hey kiddo."

I whimpered before pressing my face into Gabe's chest more, and after a minute I softly choked out, "I just… I feel so incomplete all of a sudden… he… Inias was practically my other half Lucifer I mean… they mirrored his organs and now… now they are just…"

I felt my voice trail off and started crying again. Lucifer wrapped his arms around me as best he could lightly carding his fingers through my hair and he softly said, "I know Cassie I know."

Soon I heard Anna come in but she just stroked my back giving me support befo0re sitting down. I was crying still but I was calmer, occasionally I heard myself talking saying soft things about Inias. I was unaware of Sam coming back until I felt Dean's small arms wrap around me. In a quiet voice, Dean said, "It's gonna be okay Unca Cas. He'll be safe in Heaven."

I smiled a little before leaning down and hugging Dean back tightly and kissing his head lightly, "Thanks, buddy."

I wiped at my eyes and that's when I noticed the pain Gabe was trying to mask and decided to get out of bed and would climb into the other one. I shivered a little and got into the other bed curling up a little, I felt Lucifer climb in with me and he wrapped his arms around me. I curled into his chest and held back the urge to start sobbing again. I heard Anna's phone ringing again when Gabriel snapped "Oh just fucking answer it." I jumped a little when Gabe had snapped. I listened to Anna's side of her conversation with our eldest brother Michael, when she hung up she softly informed us Michael was on his way.

Gabriel was obviously angry as he snapped out, "Good! He should be here for Cas. Michael is the one who pushed Inias to do something with his life."

I closed my eyes and whimpered softly, "Not now brother… Please… do not blame Michael."

Gabe didn't say anything but sighed and nodded. I curled into Lucifer's chest again and closed my eyes tightly, my mind thinking about everything. Inias had sworn to me when he told me he was going to Afghanistan that he would come back and logically I knew, of course, there had been a chance he wouldn't, but I had clung to the belief that he was going to come back. When he first told me, he was enlisting in the Navy I was mad but more scared. However, when he told me he was going to Afghanistan I had been so scared and angry I lashed out and hit him. I regretted then and still did, I had been more scared then angry and had lashed out. Inias and I had never been apart long since we had been born. It was one thing when he had been at training but when I knew he was going overseas it had terrified me and for a good reason. I didn't hear Michael come in until he softly said, "Hey Castiel. Hey, kiddo."

I choked down a sob letting out a whimper and turned from Lucifer's chest and curled into him, clinging desperately to Michael. I was close with all my brothers and my sister except for Uriel but Michael was the oldest of us all and something about it made me feel the most secure right now. Michael was softly rubbing my back and gently said, "Shhh it's okay Castiel. I've got you bud. It'll all be okay I promise."

It was a few minutes later when I heard Anna's voice as she softly said, "I hate to leave but I have a big meeting and I have to be there."

Michael said something, but I was so distracted I didn't hear him. I could see something was wrong with Anna but I didn't know what it was and gently wrapped my arms around her tightly before letting go and then curling back into Michael's chest. I was angry, just not at Anna, not really. I was so angry at Inias for leaving me, he was my twin and my best friend. I felt Lucifer climbing back into the bed and he rubbed my back lightly while Michael stroked my hair. I watched Gabriel and Sam kiss before Sam came over, and he softly said, "Hey I was going to get something to eat for Dean and myself do you guys want anything?"

Lucifer nodded and softly said, "Just some Chicken and Gnocchi soup, please. Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded and then turned to Michael who softly shook his head, "No but thanks you for the offer Sam."

Sam nodded a bit before looking at me and in a soft compassionate voice gently asked, "What about you Cas? Do you want anything?"

I took a shaky breath before nodding, "I… I just want some soup, like Luce, please. I don't think my stomach could handle anything very heavy"

Sam nodded a bit and smiled, "Of course Cas, I will be back with some food and some water for everyone."

I curled back into Michael's chest and watched as Sam went to pick up Dean and then left. I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to drift off, I barely slept last night and this morning had been so stressful I was utterly exhausted.


	11. Djinn Hallucination? Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I gently ran my fingers through Gabe's hair as he fell asleep, I felt awful that Gabe had to lose his brother. It reminded me of when my older brother Derek died and I had never wished it on anyone. Once I was sure Gabe was asleep I looked over at Lucifer who was gently rubbing Cas' back as Cas slept/ I softly asked, "How are you doing Lucifer?"

Lucifer sighed softly and replied, "I am so mad, and I cannot figure out if I am mad at Inias for leaving us, or if I am mad at the people who had killed him."

I felt a tingle at the back of my head as if something was wrong but I ignored it and nodded. I looked over at Dean to make sure he wasn't paying attention before turning back to Lucifer and softly saying, "I know when my brother was killed by an I.E.D I was mad to… Gabe helped me… Derek died just after Gabriel and I met… I tried pushing him away but thankfully he had already fallen in love with me and refused to let me."

Lucifer nodded a little and softly replied, "I remember he talked to me about that. He was terrified he would lose you. I hated you at the one-point cause you were hurting my little brother."

I laughed a little and nodded, "I remember. Then again with Uriel and Michael, I figured you all hated me…" I let my voice trail off and tried to ignore the wrong feeling I was getting. The information seemed wrong but at the same time, something in me refused to let go of this information.

Lucifer nodded and then his face changed as he remembered something, "Of Gabriel didn't get the chance to tell you but Michael acknowledged you as Gabe's husband."

I looked at Lucifer in shock and asked, "What, when did that happen?"

Lucifer softly replied, "When you went out with Dean to get us all lunch. He told Gabriel that he had a good husband and how great you were with Dean."

I was shocked, in the 3 years Gabe and I had been married not once had Michael called me Gabriel's husband only referring to me as Sam. Michael had refused to acknowledge our married and it hurt me sometimes, but it mostly bothered Gabriel. I closed my eyes everything was sounding wrong and something told me this was just a fantasy, but I wanted to cling to it when I opened my eyes again Lucifer and Cas were gone and there was a haze and fog on everything. I look around the room to see that not only am I alone in this room it looks dilapidated and abandoned. Panic rose in my chest and I cried out, "No no no…. Gabe! Gabriel! Dean… DEAN!"

I felt my face getting slapped and when I opened my eyes things were blurry for a moment before my vision cleared and everything came rushing back to me. It was a djinn dream, a really fucking good djinn dream. Dean was kneeling next to me holding my head up and softly said, "Hey, hey there Sammy. There you go, nearly lost you, man."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as the sorrow hit me that Gabe was dead, in reality, Gabriel was dead, he had been killed by Lucifer. I tried shoving Dean off but I was way to weak and cried, "No… No, I want to go back…"

Dean frowned and tried to calm me down, "Hey Sammy c'mon let's get you back to the bunker… Cas can heal you okay. Make it all go away…"

I shook my head vehemently and pulled away crying out, "No I don't want it to go away! I want it back! Let me go back!"

Dean shook his head seeming to know arguing with me wasn't going to work right now so he picked me up sort of, and half-carried, half-drug me to the Impala laying me in the back seat. It was barely five minutes before I started to drift off again and the djinn hallucination filled my dreams, sadly this time I knew it was just a dream. Once we were back at the bunker Dean carefully shook me awake and helped me into the library where Cas was waiting, after he said me down I tried to fall asleep and go back to the dreams I had with the Djinn's poison and imagine myself in that life. I could hear Dean's failed attempt at a whisper as he said, "No Cas you aren't listening, I found him sure, but he wanted to go back… I am pretty sure he still wants to… I don't know what that djinn had him dreaming about, but he was ready to die rather than wake up… Do you think you can check on him and see what he was dreaming about?"

Cas replied in a soft tone, he was better at whispering then Dean was, "I could Dean, but I think you should try asking Sam about it first."

As I opened my eyes Dean sighed and softly said, "I know but it is easier to ask you to do it. Please, Cas?"

I slowly stood up, I felt shaky on my feet but better than when I had first woken up, "I dreamt of Gabriel… I was married to Gabriel and we adopted a little kid version of you and… no… no hunting or the supernatural had ever touched our lives… I was a lawyer and…"

Dean looked at me with shocked, "Married…to Gabriel?"

I shook my head a little fighting the urge to cry again and clumsily made my way to my bedroom, even though Dean was acting like this I knew he couldn't be that shocked. I mean hell he was head over heels for Cas even though he wouldn't fucking admit it. I turned and shut my door before going to my dresser and pulling out the one picture I had taken of Gabriel and I not long before he died. We had gone out to a park while Dean was asleep. I gently touched the edges of Gabe's face tracing my finger along his jawline and softly choked out, "I miss you, you dick. Why… why did you have to be such an idiot and sacrifice yourself you… you ass."

I stripped down carefully, then pulled a pair of shorts on before laying down and closing my eyes. At first, I started to think I was having the djinn dream again but this dream was when Gabe and I had last seen each other. We were swimming in the pond at the park laughing happily. When the dream shifted, and I heard Gabe's voice beside me and they were gentle, "Heya Moosie."

I turned to him and was confused, "Gabe… but this isn't part of this memory."

Gabe nodded and pulled me down for a kiss, "I know Sammy boy… that's because this is me doing this… I am in your head."

I felt a warm feeling and trying to wake up but Gabriel grabbed my hands and urgently said, "Wait Sam listen to me just another minute okay. You are probably going to forget this but try to remember please try to remember. Dean is going to take on the Mark of Cain. I don't know how far I am talking to you from that even I know it's before I come back but he does it to protect Cas and their son. He is going to get killed but don't try to remove the mark Sam. I mean it Sam. You can't just remove it okay."

I felt confused but also hope but when I tried to ask more everything was back to normal and the memory floated around me. I tried my hardest to hold on to what Gabriel had told me but it faded so quickly. Suddenly I felt two fingers on my forehead and I jolted awake suddenly sitting up, and saw Cas standing there and he softly said, "Relax Sam it is just me. I was healing you and your mind from the damage the djinn caused. Are you feeling okay?"

I scrubbed my hand over my face weakly, my head felt fuzzy and thick and I knew there was something important I needed to remember but I couldn't grasp it. I softly replied, "I am okay…"

Cas looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Your body has been weakened from the first trial to close hell's gates."

I nodded a little bit, "Yeah well I think that is probably normal."

Cas nodded a little but softly said, "Maybe… but that is why the djinn was able to create a hallucination that was so good you would not want to leave. You said it was with Gabriel, I was unaware of your relationship with my brother."

I sighed a little and felt anger, but it wasn't really directed at Cas as I replied, "That was kind of the point Cas… we were keeping it a secret mostly from Dean."

Cas nodded a little before he turned and left. I sighed a bit running my hands through my hair tugging a little trying desperately to recall what it was that I had forgotten. However, when Cas healed my mind it was like he had erased that part too. So I gave up and decided to lay down again and curled up some with my spare pillow imagining it was Gabriel. It had been so long since I felt this awful about Gabriel's death, it never left me. Even when I was with Amelia I still missed Gabe every day but this was the worst I felt about it in a few years. I closed my eyes and it thankfully didn't take to long for exhaustion to set in and darkness to overcome my dreams.

 **((Okay guys! This is the end! I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too confused. At Michael's POV I wanted to go in order by age of them getting the news. I added Cas' at the end just for some extra details. Anyways! Thank you for reading everyone it means the world! Please leave me some reviews guys!))**


End file.
